Lui, Grimmjow : Roi du Monde et Fraccion
by NoussommesGod
Summary: Prenez un mixeur, mettez un Grimminou survolté, une Orihime amoureuse, un Ulquiqui pas si dépressif que ça et un Aizen trèèès en colère, secouez bien et dégustez bien frais ! ET SURTOUT, FAITES ATTENTION AUX KOALAS DU VESUVE !
1. Chapter 1

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs...__  
><em>_BONJOUR ! (Ou bonsoir, ça dépend de l'heure !)__  
><em>_Après les demandes de fans déchainés-__  
><em>_*Grimminou regarde Margauxx68 en haussant le sourcil gauche*__  
><em>_Euuuh... Enfin...__  
><em>_Après la super demande trop mimi-craquante de Cauliotteuh,__  
><em>_la génialissime Chaussange et moi, Margauxx68, avons décidé de nous associer et..._

**TADAAM !**

_Voici notre chéri, notre doudou d'amour, notre délire le plus total, NOTRE histoire ! :D_  
><em>Chacune écrit un chapitre sur deux et le premier chapitre est celui de...<em>

_Chaussange *applaudissement*_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Salle de réunion du Hueco Mundo :<em>

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.  
>Le nouveau thé importé tout droit des campagnes du fin fond du Cambodge d'Aizen était enfin arrivé.<br>Et rien ne pourrait plus troubler la joie du mégalo.  
>Pour célébrer ce merveilleux événement il avait convoqué toute l'espada.<br>Notre méchu préféré avait l'air d'un enfant, il trépignait d'impatience sur son trône.

Même lorsqu'il avait réussi à s'emparer de l'Hogyoku, il n'avait pas été aussi excité.

Pour un peu il aurait couiné et tapé du pied d'impatience.

Mais il ne le fit pas, il avait sa dignité.

Bien cachée, mais il l'avait.

Il reporta son regard sur le plateau de thé. C'était un thé du Cambodge millénaire, sa réputation avait traversé les siècles et les frontières. Il avait dû faire des choses incroyables pour s'en procurer.

Des choses qu'il préfèrerait oublier.

Il réprima un frisson et afficha un grand sourire.

Rien ne pourrait troubler sa joie.

Il s'était battu pour l'avoir et il allait enfin pouvoir y goûter.  
>Un pareil moment était unique, il fallait que tout soit parfait.<p>

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il attendit, naïf que le silence se fasse.

Malheureusement la notion de silence paraissait étrangère à une bonne partie de l'espada.  
>Surtout à un certain Sexta et Quinta qui entamaient une discussion... Animée.<br>Aizen n'entendit que quelques bribes de phrases, mais cela lui suffit pour qu'un très mauvais pressentiment ne vienne s'insinuer en lui:

- (...) Je parie que t'es pas cap Jaggerjack !  
>- (...) t'es dingue! (...) va me tuer ! (...) pas suicidaire (...)<br>- (...) poule mouillée  
>- (...) Connard !<p>

Ils étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains.  
>Ah rectification, ils en venaient aux mains.<br>Et un mur de moins...  
>Même ceci n'arriverait pas à troubler la joie du traître.<br>Deux murs en moins...  
>Qu'importe, rien ne pourrait troubler la joie du méchu.<br>À côté d'eux Szayel commenter le combat, tel un Thierry Roland, bien à l'abri à travers une cage de son invention.  
>Cage qui bougeait.<br>D'ailleurs, quand avait-il amené cette cage?  
>Elle n'était pas là au début de la réunion.<br>Une cage qui bougeait et qui faisait des bulles roses ne passait pas inaperçu tout de même.

Si ?

Non.

Non ?

Ah tiens, une bulle semble être sur le point d'exploser.  
>Sosuke retint sa respiration, sachant de quoi les inventions de l'octavo étaient capables.<br>La bulle explosa et...  
>Rien, nada, que nenni à peine un petit "pouf".<br>Ces bulles seraient-elles inoffensives?

L'ancien capitaine desserra légèrement son emprise sur ses accoudoirs et souffla de soulagement.

Enfin Szayel commençait à devenir responsable.

Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose, on ne combinait pas Szayel et responsable dans un phrase sans négation.

Ou alors Kenpachi se déguiserait en blanche-neige, Kuchiki en prince charmant et le monde serait envahi de pâtisseries tueuses. **_(1)_** La fin du monde, en bref.

C'est à cet instant que l'une de ces bulles tomba au sol et rongea une bonne partie du carrelage.  
>Alors le grand, le fort, le dieu, le superbe ancien capitaine de la 5ème division se jura de ne jamais, ô grand jamais tester les inventions de l'octavo.<br>Du moins si il voulait vivre assez longtemps pour devenir le rois des mondes.  
>Une fois ceci fait, il reporta son attention sur le "match" qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.<p>

- Oh mon Aizen-sama ! Noity a lancé un incroyable pari à Grimmy !  
>- STOOOOOOP! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Grimmy? T'es suicidaire? Si tu veux je peux t'aider.<p>

Grimmjow finit sa phrase par un grand sourire carnassier.

- Naoon tu ne toucheras pas à mon Szayzy chéri !  
>- Oh, Noity tu es un amour.<br>- Oui, je sais. Et si tu veux je le serais encore plus ce soir, dans ma chambre à 21h. Et apporte ta dernière invention tu sais celle qui fait les bulles.  
>- Mon noitydou d'amour !<br>- Mon szayzy de mon cœur !

Il y eu un long moment de flottement durant lequel Grimmjow remit ses yeux dans ses orbites, ferma sa bouche et se moqua de Noitora qui, selon lui serait victime d'un empêchement de jouer aux poupées dans sa plus tendre enfance. Il se rattraperait donc aujourd'hui avec tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une poupée Barbie.

Aizen lui semblait se remettre de ses émotions avant de se retenir de vomir à l'image qui s'imposait à lui.

Même cette image ne troublerait pas sa joie.

Enfin pas beaucoup.  
>Puis Szayel, enfin libéré de l'étreinte de Noitora reprit son rôle de jeune et fringuant commentateur sportif.<p>

- Le pauvre petit chaton ne semble pas de taille à relever ce défi ! L'insecte serait-il plus fort que le chat ? Je le savais, mon rondoudou d'amour tu es le meilleur ! Ouais, vas-y Noity !

Il sortit dont ne sais-où deux pompons de pom-pom-espada et se mit à acclamer son "rondoudou"  
>Pour toute réponse il reçut deux regards noirs.<p>

- Ben quoi ?  
>- Je ne suis pas un pauvre petit chaton !<br>- Je ne suis pas un insecte !  
>- Ben quand même un peu non ? S'aventura l'octavo.<br>- Il est vrai que ce n'est qu'un insecte.  
>- Répète un peu, petit chaton apeuré !<br>- T'es qu'un misérable petit insecte !  
>- Peut-être, mais moi, je suis capable de relever les défis lancés. Moi, je ne suis pas une mauviette !<p>

Grimmjow se leva détruisit un ou deux murs au passage et s'avança, une lueur de folie dans le regard vers le plateau de thé.  
>Aizen frissonna, ça sentait très mauvais pour lui ça.<br>Le sexta s'empara du thé, rigola tout seul pendant 10 bonnes minutes et…

- JE SUIS POUR LA LIBERTE DES MOUSTIQUES EN LIBERTE ! Tout en disant cela il envoya valser le plateau par la fenêtre.

Finalement il était possible de troubler la joie de notre cher futur-dieu.  
>Noitora ouvrit la bouche, et réprima un fou rire.<p>

L'espace de deux secondes.

-BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAAAH ! Ah l'idiot! Il l'a fait! Quel con! J'aurais jamais cru! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH L'crétin !

Mis à part le numéro cinq toute l'espada était figé, regardant les feuilles de thé s'envoler au loin, sans espoir de retour.  
>Dans un parfait ensemble tous les regards passèrent de Grimmjow, au thé puis à Aizen.<br>Et tous déglutirent.  
>Aizen ouvrit la bouche, le visage déformé par la colère.<p>

**- GRIMMJOW !**

_Chambre d'Aizen, deux heures plus tard :_

BAM!

Ça c'est le bruit d'un pauvre balai brutalement cassé par un certain schtroumf.

- Bordel de merde !  
>- Que nous vaut donc ce langage si fleuri mon cher Grimmjow ?<br>- Gin ? Mais t'es ici depuis combien de temps ?  
>- Disons juste que j'ai pu assister à la mort de 5 balais.<br>- Oh, une minute de silence.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et fit mine de prier.

- Paix à leurs âmes.

Gin avait dit ça les yeux fermés, la main sur le cœur et une expression de tristesse sur joué sur le visage, dans une parfaite réplique de la famille en deuil.

- Tu viens de parler. Ricana le sexta tandis que ses yeux restaient clos malgré le grand sourire goguenard qui vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.  
>- Non. répliqua Gin avant de se retourner vexé.<br>- Désolé mon ami mais c'est mon devoir de te confirmer que si.  
>- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ces balais ? Histoire d'aller prévenir leurs familles, sûrement effondrées à l'heure où je te parle.<br>- Raah, mais c'est ce sable de mes deux, il n'arrête pas de rentrer dans la chambre et moi, je suis censé la nettoyer c'te piaule !  
>- Effectivement Sosuke n'apprécierait pas vraiment de dormir entouré de sable. Rappelle-moi juste encore une fois pourquoi es-tu ici à faire le ménage pour Aizen-sama ?<br>- Gin t'es chiant, tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
>- Oui, mais je ne me remets toujours pas que tu ais pu faire une chose aussi idiote.<br>- C'était justifié.

Le sourire de Gin s'agrandit encore.  
>Il adorait le sexta, il était distrayant.<br>Pendant ce temps Grimmjow, las de casser les balais avait décidé de balayer la pièce à coup de Cero, nettement plus rapide et facile.

Dans son esprit du moins.  
>Gin sentant un courant d'air, sortit de ses pensées pour découvrir horrifié… La chambre d'Aizen identique, si ce n'est que là, elle était à l'air libre.<br>Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa mâchoire alla dire bonjour au sol.

-Oh my fucking lama des mers ! T'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou mon cher ami.

Grimmjow, perspicace sembla enfin comprendre que faire dormir Aizen à la belle étoile ne semblait pas vraiment une bonne idée.  
>Pas une bonne idée du tout même.<p>

Il regarda le ciel où certains morceaux du plafond disparaissaient au loin, emportés par la force de son Cero. Ils atterriraient surement au beau milieu du désert sous le nez d'Hollows affolés.

Il tenta de les faire revenir par la pensée.

Puis en les appelants.

Enfin il abandonna et déglutit.

- Gin, dis-moi que je vais me réveiller.  
>- Au paradis peut-être.<br>- Glups. Tu ferais une diversion le temps que je m'enfuisse ?  
>- Non.<br>- Mais, et l'amitié dans tout ça ?  
>- Je suis désolé mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir la réaction d'Aizen.<p>

À ce moment précis le beau, le grand, le fort, le méchu entra dans la pièce.

- Ma réaction face à quoi ?

Le regard de l'ancien myope se posa sur ce qui fût jadis le plafond de sa chambre  
>Il inspira une fois, deux fois, trois fois et…<p>

**- JAGGERJACK !**

Alors qu'une terrible impression de déjà-vu saisissait le sexta, Grimmjow regretta vraiment d'avoir tabassé le gamin-qui-vend-tout-et-n'importe-quoi pour se détendre plutôt que de l'écouter quand il lui proposait une cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>: Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ici un clin d'œil à la sublime histoire de Gun d' Ange, aussi dit lapinounet d'amûûr. (Non, ne l'appelez jamais comme ça, elle pourait devenir violente)

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ici c'est Chaussange, Margauxx68 (que je remercie d'ailleurs pour l'"applaudissement" au singulier, je me vengerais un jour, je me vengerais) m'ayant jeté hors du petit message d'introduction je viens vous faire **** ici.

Non sérieusement je viens pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Pffff, je me ferais toujours rire moi.

Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette Co-écriture.

Une fois sur deux, l'une d'entre nous écris le chapitre et l'autre se charge des réponses aux reviews et du petit message d'introduction/clôture du chapitre.

MAIS vu qu'on est assez sadique, on a choisi de faire un petit jeu, celle d'entre nous qui aura écrit ce chapitre choisit une phrase, un lieu et un personnage que l'autre est obligée de caser dans son chapitre.

Par exemple pour celui-ci Margauxx68 m'avait impos-donné:

"JE SUIS POUR LA LIBERTE DES MOUSTIQUES EN LIBERTE!"

Dit par Grimmjow.

Ainsi que le lieu de la chambre d'Aizen avec Gin, Grimmjow et Aizen lui-même dedans.

...

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop fuir avec cette petite mise en bouche.

Pour le chapitre suivant, comme j'avais dit que je me vengerais de Margaux-chan... VENGEANCE:

"Mais, ne serait-ce pas Ulquiorra là-bas qui copule comme un forcené avec cet ornithorynque?"

Dit par Stark.

Et faudra que tu places une banquise avec un pingouin et Tôsen dessus.

VENGEANCE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA !

En souhaitant que ce chapitre/prologue vous a plu, je vous dit à bientôt.

Bye-Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!


	2. Chapter 2

_à tous!_

_Ici Chaussange, pour vous servir._  
><em>Puisque Margauxx68 a enfin daigné levé le petit doigt pour écrire ce chapitre.<em>  
><em>Oui, pour écrire un chapitre elle ne lève qu'un petit doigt.<em>  
><em>L'est forte hein?<em>

_Ouais..._

_Enfin, puisque le nouveau chapitre est là tout beau tout frais rien que pour vous._  
><em>(Veinards, je devrais attendre lundi pour le voir moi. Et si il est déjà lundi quand ce chapitre est publié...<em>  
><em>C'est que Margauxx68 est encore en retard.)<em>  
><em>*regarde son planning... Déglutit*<em>

_PASSONS._

_Aux réponses aux reviews, qui nous ont vraiment été droit à l'organe musculaire creux, situé dans la poitrine, qui permet la circulation sanguine. (Et oui, les cours reprennent, que voulez-vous?)_

_Ignescence: Tu l'attendais? Il est là! TADA TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Et cette histoire sera délirante. Je le jure sur les lamas des mers. Et je ne prend pas ça à la légère._

_Fan de NoussommesGod: Wow, déjà une fan. Champagne et.. Et... Et merde, elle va mourru! Eh toi, monsieur du fond de la salle qui tousse, viens faire un massage cardiaque. VIIITE ELLE NOUS QUITTE, JE REPETE ELLE NOUS QUITTE AAAAAH! ... Sinon, j'ai tout aussi hâte que toi de voir la suite et depuis que j'ai lu ta review je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette image de la tête. Mais comment fais-donc Tousen pour rentrer dans ce déguisement de Pingouin? T'es une marrante toi. Un peu bizarre mais t'es une marrante. Je t'aime bien._

_Vache multicolore: Heureuseque notre histoire ta plaise. Tu verras tout ceci très bientôt promis. En attendant... Prend du pop corn, le choc des titans commence! (J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase.)_

_Iinerys: Yosh vieille branche, va pas mouru! Sinon je te ressors le nyan cat. BWAHAHHAHA Ne te rapelle tu pas que JE SUIS UN GENIE? Et oui, j'ai pensé très fort à toi en écrivant cette phrase. (d'ailleurs notre petit test marche aussi dans les reviexs.)_

_Nekookami: Message spécial top secret de la CIA à un chat bien bizarre:_  
><em>Ton OS est bien au chaud dans mon cerveau. Enfin dans mon absence de cerveau... Enfin tu m'as compris, ne fais pas semblant! Tu auras ta vidéo. Si tu paye le prix. Tu me laisse Ukitake le jeudi soir au harem des SC pendant un mois. Je crois que Gunny est partie rejoindre ses amis lapins. Qui sait. Espérons juste qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle ne manque pas de carottes là-bas. Merde démasquée. T'as pas digéré que j'ai découvert ta faute de Kenpachi en capitaine de la douxième, hein? Cette fic' va sûrement passer au rating M. Je vois pas d'autres solutions, trop de violences, trops d'échardes...Rien ne peut t'achever. Tu es un Kami merde. Chef des SC en plus. Tu es dieu. Aizen n'est que ton sous-fifre. Aaah, mon au revoir venait de là? Désolée, je n'ai pas de cerveau que veux-tu je n'ai pas pu tilter pour le "Bye-Byyye". Petite auteure est devenue grande du haut de son mètre 52. YEEPPYYYO. Sur ce, nage bien "Bye-By" (marque déposée par le chatdieu/garou/chef des SC:Bien d'autres...)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre ZWEI : La Malédiction du Pigeon Martien<p>

Grimmjow se tordait les mains et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Aizen, ou plus communément appelé le « mégalo à la mèche sur le front comme Superman, sauf que Superman, il est gentil » l'avait enfermé dans son bunker anti-fangirls et le chaton attendait.

Depuis trois heures.

Trois loooongues heures…

***CRAC**

Ah, Grimminou pète un câble.

« AIZEEEEEEN ! »

Un halo divin de lumière divine tout droit apparu du Ciel Céleste éclaira le Sexta qui tomba à genoux, visage tournée vers la lumière et bras tendus pour recevoir l'Illumination.

« Dieu m'aime ! » sourit-il.

…

Attends, minute !

ERREUR !

Dieu n'existe pas à Las Noches.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Non, Jaggerjack. Dieu, donc mwouaa, te déteste. »

Grimmjow sentit sa nuque se hérisser.

Enfin, ses poils parce qu'une nuque peut pas se hérisser à vrai dire.

Bref, je m'égare…

Allons observer le comportement animal de certains Arrancars.

« NON ! RESTE ! »

Grimmjow s'aplatit lamentablement sur le sol (mais on aime ça, parce que c'est diablement sexy). Bah, oui ! Je suis la narratrice, je suis immatérielle : Mouahahaha !

Bref.

Coyote Starrk et Tia Hallibel étaient purement et simplement amis. Beaucoup de gens pensaient le contraire, mais ils n'étaient qu'amis. Oui, l'amitié homme/femme existe. Et celle homme/homme aussi, mais on n'aime pas ça. N'est-ce pas, foule en délire derrière ton écran d'ordi ?

Toujours est-il que Starrk… dormait et qu'Hallibel s'employer à lui dessiner des formes bizarres sur le visage avec un sourire en coin. Quand, tout à coup, la belle blonde se releva.

Elle avait senti la « chose » arriver.

Discrètement, elle prit ses cliques et ses claques et partit en courant.

« Primera ? PRIMERA ? STAAAAARRK ! »

Starrk serra un peu plus ses paupières. Cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille, sur un million ! Néanmoins, il fut contraint d'ouvrir ses petites mirettes.

HORREUR !

« Comment me trouves-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Luppi se tenait devant lui en costard rose fluo à pois vert anis. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir le plus vite possible pour se débarrasser de ce truc que personne ne pouvait supporter. Luppi était… Aaargh !

Starrk se retourna plusieurs fois et vit une chose, quelque peu… Spéciale.

« Mais, ne serait-ce pas Ulquiorra là-bas qui copule comme un forcené avec cet ornithorynque ? »

Luppi se pencha en avant, laissant apercevoir à Starrk son « magnifique torse de perle ».

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Plus loin, dans la pénombre, il vit une bestiole avec un bec de canard et un homme avec une chevelure noire qui faisaient des bruits, euh, suspects.

**CRAC**

Le cœur du pauvre petit Luppi se brisa et il partit vers ses appartements, dépité.

Hallibel sortit de l'ombre, arrêta son magnétophone (heureusement que sa chambre était voisine de celle de Nnoitra, hum hum !) et enleva la perruque noire de la tête de Wonderwyce.

« P'luche ! P'luuuuche !

- Oui, tu peux garder ton psykokwak en peluche. »

La belle Arrancar se rassit dans le fauteuil, en face d'un Starrk qui ronflait à nouveau.

Luppi aurait dû le savoir :

Règle 1 du livre d'or du survivant :

- Ne jamais réveiller un coyote qui ronfle.

Retournons auprès de notre cher Grimminou.

Aizen fulminait, face à lui se tenait l'accusé. Pour la énième fois, il prit la parole, la main crispé sur son zanpakto.

« Pourquoi as-tu désatomisé ma chèèère chambre ?

- Mais j'y peux rien si VOUS savez pas dresser vos balais ! C'est lui qu'a tout casser avec des Ceros ! Roooh ! Méchant balai ! Pas bien ! »

Les yeux du grand méchant méchu s'agrandirent et Grimmjow pouvait à présent se vanter d'avoir vu le plus zen des méchants perdre la boule. Du moins, son bras manquant pouvait le faire, parce que son propriétaire s'entêtait à courir pour sauver le reste de son anatomie.

Oui, Aizen voulait le tuer.

Oui, Aizen avait osé lui enlever son chiffre.

Et le pire ?

…

Luppi était le nouveau Sexta.

Rien que d'y penser… Aaargh !

« Vite ! UNE CHAMBRE OUVERTE, PUTAIIIIN ! »

Là, tout de suite à sa gauche ! Grimmjow s'engouffra dans une immense pièce.

Il était conscient que son bras pissait le sang et qu'il lui fallait un garrot, mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux étaient beaucoup plus… choquant !

La chambre était remplie de perruques.

Noires, jaunes, vertes, violettes, blanches, rastas, tressées, rasées…

Du sol au plafond !

« Ex-Seeeeexta…

- Bah, tient ! Les nouvelles vont vites ! Hééé ! T'as vu…»

Le bleuté se retourna et découvrit un Kaname très, très en colère de voir une flaque de sang dans son sanctuaire de la mèche.

« …ça ? »

Grimmjow se remit à courir en jurant. Bah, oui ! Il allait pas changer son vocabulaire, même avec un bras en moins ! Il entra dans une autre chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte et de ne laisser aucune goutte tomber par terre.

Ulquiorra quitta la salle de réunion. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu Aizen dans cet état. Il venait de revenir du Monde Réel avec l'otage, Orihime Inoue et devait l'emmener dans sa cellule. Il marchait droit, livide.

« Ulquiorra-san, tout va bien ? »

Les yeux verts fixèrent la boule rousse. Non, rien n'allait. Il devait s'occuper d'elle, Grimmjow s'était fait virer (oui, mais bon, ça au pire, c'est pas grave) et surtout, surtout…

Le nouveau Sexta n'était personne que Luppi…

« Si tu as un problème, tu appuies sur le bouton, je viendrai.

- D'accord. »

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues pâles. Oui, bon, il n'aimait pas la voir triste, mais quand même !

Le beau brun effaça sa tête ennuyée et partit. Il longeait le mur, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Personne, à part Aizen et Gin, ne savait pour l'humaine. Il sentait le poids de cette responsabilité sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais été très prévenant, ni très intéressé par les autres. Humains, Shinigamis ou Arrancar. Tant qu'on lui fichait la paix et qu'il pouvait déguster un bon vin blanc d'Alsace avec un livre philosophique à point…

Soudain il buta contre quelqu'un. Il marmonna une excuse inaudible et amorça sa déviation pour continuer, mais :

« ULQUIQUI CHERIIII ! »

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux et laissa sa mâchoire dire bonjour au sol carrelé.

« Poooooourquoi tant de haaaaine ? »

Devant lui se tenait Luppi en robe dos-nu et au décolleté très plongeant. Le tout d'une couleur blanche frisant le transparent. Epouvantable à en réveiller un mort et à le tuer sur le coup.

« Poooourquoi tu baises avec c'te bestiole immooooonde ? »

Ulquiorra fit un pas en arrière, sans comprendre et…

Se mit à courir.

Très vite.

Plus vite que Christophe Lemaître dans le corps d'Usain Bolt sur le 100m.

Vous voyez le genre ?

Le beau Quatro entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double tour, mit un fauteuil devant cette même porte et enleva son haut. Il avait vraiment trop chaud.

Il soupira, comment garder l'humaine en sécurité avec cet espèce de dingue qui lui courait derrière depuis des semaines.

Il s'assit sur son lit, préoccupé.

« J'serais toi, j'r'mettrais mon haut. »

Ulquiorra crut avoir une crise cardiaque, il se releva si vite qu'il tomba de son lit et s'écrasa sur le tapis. Il se retourna et vit une touffe bleue qui se tenait le bras. Enfin, un moignon de bras.

« Bravo ! T'es capable de montrer une émotion ! Waaaa !

- GRIMMJOW ? »

Kaname Tôsen était très énervé. Pire, même ! La fumée lui sortait des oreilles !

Impossible de mettre la main sur cet idiot d'Arrancar. Il arpentait les couloirs depuis quelques heures déjà et rien à faire !

Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'était volatilisé.

Le Black ne se laissait pas démonter et vit Starrk qui ronflait avec des signes cabalistiques sur le visage.

« C'EST PAS DES GRIBOUILLIS ! C'EST DES LICORNES ! »

Oui, Tia ! Tiens, tes pilules roses.

Bref.

Tôsen n'eut aucun scrupule à réveiller le Primera.

« Aurais-tu vu Grimmjow ? »

Starrk qui avait ouvert un œil mécontent, pointa le doigt dans l'air et ouvrit un Garganta.

« Par-là.

- Merci, je t'en suis très reconnaissant. »

Mais notre Coyote s'était rendormi avec un sourire en coin.

Règle 2 du livre d'or :

- Si vous réveillez le coyote une nouvelle fois, sachez que sa vengeance est pire que tout.

Règle 3 du livre d'or :

- Si vous le faîtes quand même, c'est que vous êtes :

Une fangirlUn suicidaireUne fangirl suicidaire.

Tôsen se retrouva dans une immense étendue blanche et glacée. Il trouva l'endroit bizarre pour se cacher, vu qu'il n'y avait absolument R.I.E.N.

Il marcha

Marcha

Marcha

Marcha

Et !

Rencontra un espèce d'être inférieur en costard.

Le petit être ne ressemblait pas à un homme ordinaire, mais plutôt à un oiseau.

Le black ne s'en formalisa pas, il n'était pas raciste. Il se pencha en avant pour mieux détailler la chose.

« Mais je sais ce que vous êtes ! Vous ne seriez pas un serveur ? »

Le pingoin ne lui adressa pas un regard et continua sa route en se dandinant dans son plumage qui ressemblait à un costume en queue de pie.

« Ne faîtes pas votre timide, voyons ! Je sais que vous êtes obligés de porter ce costume abominable ! C'est pour votre travail. Mais j'aurais une question, n'auriez-vous pas vu un homme avec des cheveux bleus […] »

Je vous passe la discussion débile de Tôsen qui a perdu un neurone pendant le voyage Las Noches – Banquise.

« Et donc, voilà pourquoi je suis entré dans ma chambre tellement vite. »

Grimmjow qui avait jusque là sagement écouter explosa de rire.

Ce bon rire bien sadique qui nous fait toutes craquer.

J'ai dit TOUTES ! Pas besoin de nier, je le sais, bwahahahaha !

« C'est pas drôle.

- Si ! »

Grimmjow était en train de mourir de rire (nan, monsieur dans le fond, restez assis, il va s'en remettre !) et Ulquiorra laissa sa matière grise réfléchir.

Il devait protéger Orihime et s'occuper d'elle, seulement il avait un espèce de travesti taré collé aux basques, donc : impossible d'être corps et âme au service de l'humaine. Et devant lui se tenait un ex Espada au chômage qui avait certes un bras en moins, mais qui restait très fort et qui devait être assez intelligent (espérons !) pour se vouer à une tâche facile de Bodyguard.

Whitney Houston apparait.

Mais nooon ! Pas le film, le métier !

Whitney Houston s'en-va.

Ulquiorra attrapa les épaules du Bleuté qui s'arrêta de rire, sentant la vacherie arriver.

« Veux-tu devenir ma Fraccion ? »

* * *

><p><em>C'est toujours Chaussange. (on se débarasse pas de moi comme ça.<em>  
><em>Ok, poser quand même ces fusils, on sait jamais)<em>  
><em>Je n'ai aucune inspiration pour la clôture du chapitre.<em>  
><em>Alors je vais vous faire part d'une de mes GRAAANDES refléxhions très philospohiques.<em>  
><em>Quand j'écris. Je viens de remarquer que je lève le petit doigt.<em>  
><em>Pfuufufuuufuuuu on dirait, on dirait, on dirait rien en fait.<em>

_._

_Bon, vu que Margauxx68 -je propose de l'appeler l'autre, c'est long sinon "Margauxx68 ou Margauxx68-chaaan- m'attend enfin attend mes réponses reviews pour publier ce chapitre je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps._  
><em>Je ne suis pas sadique.<em>

_Quoique..._

_Allez, je vais vous laisser, en ésperant que ça vous a plu._  
><em>Et en priant pour que ce que l'autre me donne en défi ne soit pas trop horrible.<em>  
><em><br>_

_:P_

_Bye-Byyyyyyyyyyyyye!_

_*Margauxx68 arrive et vire Chaussange* _

_Banane ! C'est moi qui dois faire le message de fin ! xD_

_Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois. _

_Mais ma vengeance sera terrible !_

_Parce que j'en ai vraiment ch*er à écrire ce chapitre :P_

_Alors, alors *se craque les doigts avec un sourire sadique*_

_1. Ulquiorra dans les sous-vêtements d'Hallibel. _

_2. Grimmjow à Orihime : "T'es blonde ou quoi ? C'est : PUTAIIIN BORDEL DE MEEERDE ! Tout est dans la prononciation !"_

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et voyons ce que l'AUTRE va nous pondre ! _

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est moi "l'autre" ? Chaussange, c'est plus long :P_

_On va l'appeller la Folle :)_

_REVIEWS ? :D  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

HELLOOOOOO PUBLIC !

Chaussange a fini son chapitre !  
>Vous êtes conteeeent(e)s ?<br>Moi... OUI !  
>J'vais enfin voir mes défis...<br>BWAHAHAHAHA !

M'enfin, va falloir que j'assure ;)

Bref ! Les réponses aux reviews :

Lovely-bubble : Je te rassure, j'ai mis beaucoup, beaucouuup de temps à trouver une idée de chapitre correcte et surtout j'ai utilisé une grosse partie de mon inspi xD PAAAF ! J'le savais ! Personne n'aime l'amitié homme/homme ! Dans mes bras, congénère !

Itachihaku : On est deux ! J'attends vraiment impatiemment la leçon de prononciation ! (et oui, je ne lis pas les chapitres de la Folle en avant-première !) Sinon : C'EST CHAUSSANGE QU'A OFFERT LA SOURIS ! *se barre en courant*

Nekoo' : Ouaich, poto ! Qui a dit que les titres avaient des rapports avec Bleach ? BWAHAHAHAHA ! Toi aussi, t'aime Indochine ? DANS MES BRAAAAS, SANS CERVEAU ! Enfin, pour le romantisme, on repassera, hein ? xD J'attends la fin du chapitre et on se retrouve chez Gin ? :D

Ignescence : Contente que la partie du pingouin t'es plu ! :D C'est celui qui m'a le plus éclaté xD

VOILAAAA ! J'vous libère et vous laisse lire la chose que la Folle nous a écrit :D

* * *

><p>Chapiter DREI: Ainsi Chuck Norris brisa la malédiction du pigeon martien.<p>

.

Grimmjow regarde Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra regarde Grimmjow.

Grimmjow regarde la plante verte posé dans le coin de la chambre.

La plante verte regarde la mouche.

La mouche regarde le lampadaire.

Le lampadaire regarde Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra regarde sa montre.

Sa montre regarde Grimmjow.

Grimmjow re regarde Ulquiorra.

L' ex-sexta sembla -enfin- sortir de sa sorte de transe.

-Woaw, il s'en passe des choses dans ta piaule!

-...

-Hum, et sinon depuis quand on a des plantes vertes au Hueco Mundo?

Le cuatro retrouva d'un coup un grand sourrire, les étoiles scintillent dans ses yeux, semblant avoir totalement oublié l'immense flaque rouge autour du bleuté qui ne cessait de croître.

-Depuis que j'ai dcouvert le JARDINAGE! Regarde-moi toutes ces merveilles, des pelles, des rateaux, des salopettes en jean trouées avec des fleurs roses de brodées, des seaux et... Des sots.

Il avait fini sa phrase par un regard très appuyé sur Grimmjow.

-Et... Si... Si j'accepte, j'aurais pas besoin d'arroser ces plantes?

-Tu parles de ce ficus? Il faut juste humidifier la pointe de ses feuilles.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour toucher cette chose.

-Alors tu devra t'occuper de l'humaine.

-De quoi?

-Tu sais Inoue Orihime.

-Cette petite boule de guimauve rousse?

-Exactement.

-Je pourrais lui faire une mauvaise éducation?

-Non, tu te contenteras de la surveiller et de la protéger.

-Aaazy fais pas ton batard là!

-...?

-Je... C'est pas moi c'est cette mouche elle fait des choses bizarres avec ses yeux, elle... elle a des pouvoirs sur moi.

-... (On reconnait là l'incroyable conversation du cuatro)

-Hum, voilà voilà.

-Donc, la réponse est?

Grimmjow sembla se plonger dans d'intenses réflexions, ou alors il s'endormait, ou bien il s'était évanoui.

Difficile à dire bien que la bave sur son menton nous pousse à nous dire qu'il dormait.

Bon, le cuatro ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de la déguimauviser mais il ne se souciait jamais vraiment des interdictions en fait.

-Ok, je marche.

**2 semaines plus tard, dans les quartiers d'Orihime Inoue:**

L'humaine était assise sur le canapé, attendant patiemment la visite du remplacant dont le cuatro lui avait parlé.

Un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Si je me souviens bien, je ne dois pas l'écoûter, pas lui parler, ne pas faire attention à lui mais faire attention à lui.

Elle gémit lentement, comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer sans l'ignorer?

-C'était si long que ça de m'attendre?

La rousse sursauta et releva vivement la tête sur le nouvel arrivant, elle le détailla un instant, grand, musclé, un sourire carnassier -très craquant-, bleu, un bras en moins...

Quelque chose clochait dans sa description.

Mais quoi?

Ah oui, ça lui revenait il est BLEU ET A UN BRAS EN MOINS!

**10 minutes plus tard:**

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

**5 minutes plus tard:**

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant Jaggerjack-san?

-Je ne sais pas.

-...

-Je te refais une éducation?

**30 minutes, un canapé blanc et deux lampadaires cassés plus tard:**

Orihime se tenait la tête entre seS mains, les cheveux en désordre, l'oeil fatigué et comme prise d'un incroyable mal de tête.

Qui ne semblait pas être tout à fait inconnu aux bouteilles de sakés vides sur le sol.

-Mais Grimmjow je comprend pas!

-Mais enfin T'es blonde ou quoi? C'est : PUTAIIIN BORDEL DE MEEERDE ! Tout est dans la prononciation.

Il avait sans doute l'intention de passer un savon à Orihime mais il avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Au sens propre du terme.

A l'entente d'un bruit sourd le bleuté se retourna vivement pour apercevoir une masse difforme et rousse affalée sur le canapé dans un sommeil semi-comateux.

Il se leva sans bruit -exepté celui d'un grande partie des meubles présents dans la pièce percutés et des injures fleuries qui ont suivies-.

Il referma la porte et parti en zigzaguant vers la chambre d'Ulquiorra.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il étouffa un énorme cri de surprise, chercha ses yeux qui en ont profité pour sortir de leurs orbites, ramassa sa mâchoire et partit en hurlant à la mort, se prenant à plusieurs reprises des murs lors de sa folle course jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'humaine.

Autant dire qu'il est revenu à son point de départ, un sérieux traumatisme en plus.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais être sorti de cette chambre.

Grimmjow tambourina à la porte, tout en continuant d'hurler à la mort.

Puis il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre et s'assit sur le canapé, la tête entre les genoux.

-Bordel Grimm' tu fous quoi là? On dirait un lapin qui comprend qu'il va dire bonjour au pare-choc d'une ferrari conduite par un lama des mers ivre mort. ET PUTAIN ARRETES DE CRIER MERDE!

-Tes insultes s'améliorent on dirait. C'est pas encore ça mais c'est un très bel effort.

-Merci. Alors pourquoi es-tu blanc comme un ling-cachet d'aspri- cul?

Elle avait sorti cette phrase avec un petit sourire fier d'avoir réprimé ses anciennes habitudes.

Grimmjow déglutit et murmura:

-Ulquiorra, ficus, string Aaargh!

-Uuuh? Demanda très intelligement la rouquine.

-Après être sorit de ta chambre, je voulais couper une feuille du ficus d'Ulquiorra et lui demander du saké en rançon, on a fini toute ma réserve mais... Mais je l'ai vu...

Il sembla se replonger dans ses souvenirs, re hurle à la mort, secoué de spasmes violents, la terreur déformant ses traits.

-Prends tout ton temps.

**20 minutes et les fins de bouteilles de saké restantes plus tard:**

-Bon, si tu pouvais t'y mettre quand même.

-Si tu insistes mais je dois te prévenir, ta sensibilité de jeune fille innocente risque de ne pas s'en remttre, si t'es cardiaque tu ferais mieux de ne pas écouter. Cette histoire est décoseillé au moins de 15 ans. Pour plus de rensiegnements envoyer renseignements au 35 160.

-Mais BORDEEEEEL DE MEERDE abrège!

-Bon, bon! Alors en fait, le cuatro était là, debout devant ce ficus, humidifiant ses feuilles donc sur le coup rien de très choquant. J'veux dire on finit par s'habituer au glaçon, rateau à la main. Il suffit de passer le cap des cauchemars, des insomnies, des crises d'angoisses, du profond mutisme, de la parano et de la schyzophrènie mais après tout vacomme sur des roulettes! N'est-ce pas Grimmjow? Ouais Grimmjow, à mort! AAAAAAAAAAH LA MORT OU OU MAIS OUUUU?

-Hum, tout va bien?

-Oui, continuons tou va bien. Donc, le truc c'esr qu'il était en string rose et soutien-gorge en dentelle, je me souviens encore de ce petit corps trémoussant sur du Barbra Streisand devant ce petit ficus! Son string était si peu enclin à l'imagination et il avait des oreilles de lapin roses sur sa tête!

-Attend, un soutien-gorge en dentelle? Rien ne te choque?

-... Oh mais oui, de la dentelle, elle était parfaite, sans aucun accroc mais... Comment a t'il fait? Le programme délicat de la machine à laver était cassé. CASSE!

-Donc, la dentelle aurait dû être cassé, déchirée mais là non. Hum, bizarre. Il FAUT trouver son truc. Cellule de crise!

Ils se mirent donc en rond -bien qu'un rond à deux soit assez difficile-.

**35 minutes, une floppée de noms d'oiseaux et des centaines de théories de complots impliquant Hallibel, Luppi, les koalas du vésuve, les coccinelles, les martiens de Los Angeles, le gouvernement américains plus tard:**

-Donc, si je résume ce sont les sous-vêtement d'Hallibell qui aidée du gouvernement Américain a réussi à se procurer une nouvelle machine à laver construite par les martiens de Los Angeles qui a été transporté jusqu'ici par des coccinelles.

-Et Ulquiorra, jaloux de ne pas avoir vu de coccinelles a confisqué sessous-vêtements à Hallibell?

-Sûrement.

-Mais pourquoi les a t'il portés?

-On s'en fout, on sait déjà pourquoi la dentelle est intacte INTACTE, on verra après pour le reste. Chaque chose en son temps.

L'ancien sexta rentra donc dans ses quartiers, passablement émêché et un sourire (idiot) de vainqueur scotché sur ses lèvres.

-C'est pas demain la veille qu'il nous auront on est pas cons! fût la dernière pensée à peu près cohérente que pût avoir le bleuté avant de sauter sur son lit.

Qu'il manqua d'ailleurs de peu, s'affalant ainsi en travers du sol, la tête sous le lit, tout près de sous-vêtements roses en dentelle...

* * *

><p>Ici Chaussange, pour une première info:<p>

JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BANANE!

J'en ai peut-être le cerveau mais je ne suis pas une banane, ok?

Bien, maintenant que c'est dit...

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que si je continuais comme ça, vous auriez ce chapitre à Noêl.

Et donc, pas de chapitre de l'autre.

Dans lequel il y aura...

Oh mon dieu, je ne trouve plus rien de sadique à lui faire faire!

C'est l'annoncateur de l'apocalypse.

Courrez vous cacher, c'est 2012 avant l'heure!

Ok, j'ai trouvé:

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra dans une étable, entourés de vaches

ET

Hallibel à un pull over et des chaussettes en laine "J'VOUS AI DEMASQUES!"

Bon, ben voilà.

REVIEWS?

Bye-Byyyyye !


	4. Chapter 4

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUBLIC EN DELIRE!

Après de longues, que dis-je d'interminables journées d'attentes bien que l'autre nous ait dit avoir une idée il y a fort longtemps... *regard assassin à l'autre*

Le voici, le voilà, il est beau, tout frais tout chaud et même qu'avec lui on a la preuve qu'on peut être tout frais ET tout chaud en même temps!

C'EST AUJOURD'HUI EN PRESQUE EXCLUSIVITE MONDIALE, LE CHEF D'OEUVRE DE CINGLETITUDE!

...

Le chapitre de l'autre.

Mais avant que vos petits yeux avides de... Savoir? Non, avant que vos petits yeux avides de stupide follitude ne puissent se poser sur cette magnificence...

Les réponses aux reviews!

Lovely-bubble: Tant de compliments, je vais rougir. (Oui, bon d'accord je ressemble déjà à une tomtate trop mûre et alors? Je suis sensible moi!) J'invente aussi des mots parfois, on se comprend. Et c'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que j'instruis (hum...) nos lecteurs. :)

Marg-l'autre: Tu fais bien de t'y mettre hein! Et le savais-tu, les montagnes russes font des miracles sur des dieux tels que nous. (Oui, les martiens j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ils me regardaient avec des petits yeux et ils pointaient un pisotlet sur moi...)

Metsfan101: Thank you very beaucoup.

Ignescence: Je dois avouer que le début m'a éclater à l'écrire et que tout ces compliments m'ont remonté le moral et ont reboosté mon égo, je suis au taquet pour mon prochain défi! (On croirait Buzz l'éclair, non?) Et ne sors pas, tu es juste trop drôle pour ça.

Vache multicolore; Après un long galérage te voici arrivée à bon port! Avec une très gentille review d'ailleurs. Merci.

FandeNousommesGod: Bah oui qu'on est bien God, on est pas foll- Oublie. C'est très gentil cette review. Merci, en récompense... La suite de cette 'histoire délirante'.

Itinerys: Et bah, que de conneries en si peu de reviews! J'aime bien cette Itinerys là. T'as vu ça, Dora pire que Nyan Cat! (d'ailleurs il y a une vide de merde à ce sujet, j'ai pensé à nous) Tu sais que t'as donné des idées à l'autre avec ton image de Parabole smiley carotte man. brrr. On a pas ce mobilier mais nous c'est bien rangé (ou pas). Et t'as remarqué ta deuxième blague (Ulqui chou fleur, qui est jardinier, donc il s'occupe des fleurs!) Moi je l'ai remarqué. Et j'ai bien rigolé. HAHAHAHAHA.

Natsuki-kuun: On accepte le sponsor ! :D Non, tu n'es pas folle, si tu lis cette fic, c'est que t'es dans le même état que nous. C'est à dire, parfaitement normales ! Merci pour la review ;)

VOILA, PLACE A CE SUPERBE CHAPITRE JE NE VAIS PAS PLUS BLABLATER. Puisque je meurs moi aussi d'envie de lire ce chapitre et que si je suis peut-être bien sadique, je ne suis pas (encore) ou du moins jusqu'à preuve du contraire masochiste.

* * *

>Chapitre 4 : Les Fraises Tagada étoufferont Chuck Norris<p>« Je t'avais demandé de t'occuper d'elle. Pas de la transformer en ivrogne. »<p>

Le chaton déglutit. En face de lui, la chauve-souris n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais la manière dont il prononçait ses phrases faisaient froid dans le dos.

« Rooh, c'est bon hein ! T'as vu comme elle est coincée ? Pire que l'autre tafiole qui sert de shinigami remplaçant. »

Grimmjow croisa son bras sur son torse et jeta un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que les fangirls n'étaient pas dans le coin.

On sait jamais avec ces bêtes-là.

Sérieux.

Ulquiorra se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Je vous ai retrouvé proches du coma éthylique.

- Mais nooon ! On bien plus résistants que trois bouteilles de vodka.

- Et celles de rhum, de whisky, de saké et j'en passe ?

- Bon, okay, on a bu comme des trous, mais voilà quoi.

- Aizen-sama m'a demandé de la garder vivante, pas qu'elle devienne une alcoolique. Alors, ça me dérangerait vraiment qu'elle perde ses capacités. »

Le matou plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Et lui, alors ? Il était quand même ex-Sexta ET fraccion de môssieur Cuatro !

Sur ce il lança un « PEUH ! » magistral, tourna les talons et partit.

Direction : La chambre de l'humaine, ou plus communément appelée :

la diablesse sexy ivre et/ou le pot de colle guimauve sobre.

Dans le long couloir plus blanc que blanc parce que Wonderwice s'amuse à jeter le Vanish de Tôsen sur les murs en hurlant « ET LES TÂCHES S'ÈVANOUISSENT ! », Grimmjow se remémora la soirée de la veille où la rouquine l'avait griffé et mordu en hurlant.

Non, bande de pervers ! Je vous vois venir.

Il avait tout simplement voulu prendre la fin de la bouteille d'eau-de-vie. Elle la lui avait purement et simplement arraché des mains et l'avait fini. C'était suivi dans la chambre l'esquisse de la troisième guerre mondiale.

Le chaton continua à marcher dans le couloir en sifflotant. Il croisa Aizen qui le toisa d'un regard mauvais. Genre « Toi, t'as de la chance qu'Uquiorra soit le symbole de la bonté pour t'avoir adopté, parce que sinon, je t'aurai poursuivi dans le désert jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour ce que tu as fait à ma chère et tendre humaine que j'en ai besoin pour devenir maître du monde. »

Oui, un regard peut exprimer tout ça en moins d'une demi-seconde.

Je vous assure que c'est possible.

Bref. Ils se croisèrent, donc, et Grimmjow trouva drôle (ou alors, il a encore oublié de brancher son cerveau…) d'adresser la parole au taré mental, excusez-moi, au chef suprême de Las Noches.

« Salut, Sosuke ! La forme ? Ca va la vie, la famille, les amis ? »

Comme on peut très facilement l'imaginer, Aizen ne supporta pas la « blague » et jeta notre cher et tendre petit Grimminou dans le décor en appuyant bien fort sur le moignon de bras.

L'auteur est sadique, c'est sa marque de fabrique…

« Ne m'adresse plus la parole, manant ! »

C'est sur ces douces directives de son supérieur que l'ex Sexta se releva et fila en quatrième vitesse chez l'humaine en se tenant le « bras ».

A peine eut-il franchi la porte blindée qu'une boule rousse lui sauta dessus. Résultat : un Arrancar et une humaine au sol.

« Grr-san !

- Mais, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Devant la bouille boudeuse du grand guerrier, Orihime éclata de rire. Au début, elle avait eu peur de lui et puis, après leurs nombreuses journées passées ensemble, elle était devenue moins distante et s'était laissée aller à entrer dans les délires et autres aventures avec la panthère. Elle s'était mise à boire et à jurer, grâce au cours de prononciation et adorait faire marcher le bleuté.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait pas encore lancé de blague vaseuse ou fait de geste pervers.

Bizarre. Orihime remarqua qu'il se massait le moignon en jurant à voix basse. Elle s'approcha et le dévisagea.

« Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce t'as fait ?

- J'ai croisé Aizen, contente ? »

La rousse savait pour la guerre froide entre les deux hommes et bien qu'elle n'ait croisé la mégalo à mèche qu'une ou deux fois où il avait été extrêmement charmant, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le pifer, comme disait le chaton. Elle préférait largement Grimmjow qui l'acceptait comme elle était, même s'il la « dévergondait, parce qu'c'est pas possible d'être aussi coincée quand on est aussi bien foutue qu'toi ». Elle sentait sa confiance en elle monter d'un cran à chaque visite. Et puis, elle était bien contente d'avoir changé de bodyguard, parce que l'autre, le cachet d'aspirine, était tellement-

« A quoi tu penses, encore ? »

Grimmjow n'aimait pas quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Ehm, je me disais qu'Ulquiorra était vraiment ennuy… Chiant.

- Pff, c'est juste son style. Une fois qu'il est tout seul, il est normal. »

Grimmjow avait hésité sur le dernier mot. Depuis l'histoire des sous-vêtements d'Hallibel…

« Tu veux que je te masse ? » demanda la jeune fille en pointant la zone maltraitée.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, surpris. Ses cours commençaient à avoir de l'effet sur l'humaine. Bien... Bueno, KINDER BUENO ! Bwahaha !

Hum.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur le visage angélique du beau gosse.

« On va pouvoir passer à la nouvelle étape de ton éducation.

- Vrai ?

- Puisque j'te l'dis !

- Oh-oh ! C'est quoi ?

- L'APPARENCE ! »

Grimmjow se leva, un sourire plus qu'inquiétant sur les lèvres. Croyez-moi que si Orihime n'avait pas connu le personnage, elle l'aurait pris pour un psychopathe et serait partie en courant.

« Bon, tu veux me masser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Une bonne infirmière a toujours une tenue sexy.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est un fait scientifique.

- T'as demandé à, euh comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! A Szayelounet ? »

Grimmjow frémit en entendant le surnom débile qu'avait donné Nnoitra à son amant. Non, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'y faire, c'était trop eeerk.

« Nan, j'ai pas demandé à Szayel, il a d'autres préoccupation dans la vie.

- Lesquelles ?

- Tes oreilles sont encore trop chastes pour entendre ça.

- Ah…

- Bref, si tu veux me toucher avec ce truc sur le dos, tu t'mets l'doigt dans l'œil. »

Orihime regarda son uniforme. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très sexy, mais bon, en même temps, elle était une otage… Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête quand un rayon bleu commença à découper la robe à mi-cuisse.

« Pas d'panique, j'maîtrise mes ceros. Enlève ta cape. »

La rouquine s'exécuta en faisant le moins de gestes possibles. Grimmjow lui fit un dos-nu et un décolleté respectable. Il coupa les manches un peu en dessous des épaules et recula pour admirer son travail.

« I'manque un truc. »

Orihime termina sa natte et releva le nez.

« Quoi ?

- Je sais pas. »

Il se gratta la tête quelques minutes avant qu'une ampoule illumine son visage.

« Ne bouge pas, attends, je reviens. »

Il partit en courant et s'arrêta, se traitant de tous les noms.

« Mais quel con ! Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver _ça_ ? »

Il passa devant ses appartements et donc devant ceux de son boss. Mais, bien sûr ! S'il y en avait un qui devait avoir ça, c'était bien l'emo de service ! Le chaton fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Ce qu'il vit le terrorisa.

Il déglutit et s'approcha d' Ulquiorra, enfin, il supposait que c'était le Cuatro.

Ce dernier était roulé en boule et portait à nouveau des sous-vêtement (oui, oui les mêmes que la dernière fois), mais avait sur la tête une… C'est horrible à écrire… Une perruque blonde.

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Une perruque blonde. 

_Blonde_.

B.L.O.N.D.E

« Hääm, Ulqui, tout va bien ?

- Naaan, ça va pas ! »

Il prit une plante dans ses bras en la berçant.

« Euuh, ton ficus ?

- Il va très bien, merci pour lui.

- Bah, alors ?

- C'est mon rosiiiier, il dépériit.

- Ah. Et c'est tout ?

- Naaan ! Y a Luppi qui veut m'violer ! »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, prêt à appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique.

« T'aurais pas une idée pour le sauver ?

- Qui ?

- Mon rosier ! »

Le bleuté réfléchit deux secondes et demi. Oui, il avait bien une idée, enfin deux, mais il ne se rappelait plus laquelle était la bonne solution.

« Alors ?

- Euuh, d'abord, t'aurais pas du maquillage ? »

Ulquiorra leva bras et yeux au ciel.

« Mon rosier meurt et il me demande du maquillage ! Kami-sama, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un Fraccion pareil ?

- Okay ! Okay, j'ai lu quelque-

- Tu lis des livres avec des lettres et tout et tout ? Woaa !

- … Bouse de vache.

- Hein ?

- La bouse de vache comme engrais pour les rosiers, c'est tip top.

- Ne bouge pas ! »

Le brun disparu un instant pour revenir habillé normalement. Il jeta les sous-vêtements et la perruque sur le lit de son subordonné.

« Bon, en route vers le monde humain. On va dans une ferme.

- Comment ça « on » ?

- Tu viens avec moi.

- Mais… Non ! »

Trop ta rd, Ulquiorra l'avait déjà tiré dans le Garganta.

**A la ferme**

« OH PUTAIN !

- Y en a pas ici.

- Hein ?

- … Surveille ton langage.

- Mais ça chlingue !

- On est dans une étable. »

Effectivement, ils avaient atterri dans une ferme normande et devant eux se tenaient deux centaines de veaux bien nourris et en bonne santé.

Grimmjow se pinça le nez, faute de pouvoir se boucher les oreilles.

« VOS GUEULES, LES BESTIAUX !

- Grimmjow, calme-toi. Tu vois bien que c'est l'heure de manger… »

Le beau brun ténébreux était totalement émerveillé par tant de beauté animale… Grimmmjow beaucoup moins. Ulquiorra lui donna un sac en plastique et des gants.

« C'est pour faire quoi ?

- A ton avis.

- Ah non !

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- C'est un ordre.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Okay, c'est bon ! T'énerves pas. »

Le chaton retroussa le nez et partit à pleine mains dans les bouses des veaux qu'Ulquiorra caressait.

**Pendant ce temps à Las Noches**

Orihime s'ennuyait. Elle attendait que Grimmjow revienne depuis des heures.

« Bon, Hime. T'as deux solutions possibles. Soit tu restes là à te faire magistralement chier en attendant môsieur Grimmjow. Soit tu sors et tu vas le chercher par la peau des fesses. »

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus loin et ouvrit la porte que le bleuté oubliait toujours de fermer à clé. La rouquine commença à marcher d'un pas déterminé et volontaire, mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où étaient les appartements du matou et qu'elle s'était perdue…

Elle toqua à une porte au hasard et demanda à l'Arrancar où se trouvait la chambre du Cuatro.

« Viens avec moi, petite humaine, je vais te montrer le chemin. »

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra sortirent du Garganta et le brun se rua pour renverser le contenu du sac dans le pot de son rosier chéri. Le matou, lui, s'était rué dans la salle de bain pour se laver la main. Il ressortit, soulagé d'avoir éliminer toute trace de la bombe puante.

« Grimmjow, tu voulais quoi déjà ?

- Du maquillage pour Or-

- HUM HUM ! »

Les deux Apollons se retournèrent en sursaut. Sur le lit de Grimmjow se trouvait Orihime qui tenait des sous-vêtements en dentelles fines et une perruque blonde. Elle avait l'air très en colère.

« C'est quoi, _ça_ ?

- Ma perruque de Claude-François et les sous-vêtements d'Hallibel. » répondit calmement le brun.

Soudain la porte du placard s'ouvrit sur une Tia Hallibel en pull et chaussette de laine et en colère.

« J'VOUS AI DEMASQUES ! »

Grimmjow leva les mains en l'air.

« J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien faiiit ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, rien ne pouvait plus arrêter Tia qui avait déprimé pendant des jours de s'être fait voler son soutien-gorge préféré.

D'où le pull et les chaussettes en laine.

Bah, ouais, quand on déprime, on s'habille avec des trucs tout doux.

**2 jours, 5 heures, 49 minutes et 30 secondes plus tard**

Szayel quitta l'infirmerie où se reposaient ses deux patients. Enfin, les deux momies vivantes qui lui servaient de patients.

La momie aux yeux bleus ouvrit un œil et murmura à travers ses bandages à la momie aux yeux verts. (C'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour les différencier)

« Au fait, Ulquiorra. Je me suis trompé, pour les rosiers, c'est pas d'la bouse de vache qu'i'faut. C'est du crottin d'cheval. »

Lorsque Szayel revint, un peu rouge et essoufflé, il trouva une momie passablement énervée en train de terminer le travail d'Hallibel sur la seconde momie.

Il fallut une armée de bisounours pour les séparer…

* * *

><p>Voilààà ! Terminé ! [s'essuie le front]<p>

C'était un chapitre marrant à écrire, je dois l'avouer !

Vos reviews sont géniales :)

Voici ZE défi :

Grimmjow qui imite une chèvre québécoise (niark niark)

Et un « O rage, O désespoir, Oxyde de fer ennemi » par Orihime déguisée en Ulquiorra.

Bon courage, la Folle !


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le bonjour, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs (sait-on jamais !)  
>'SCUUUUSE pour ce terrible retard, mais on a eu comme qui dirait quelques… empêchements… *tousse et se planque derrière un tonneau où Chaussange l'attend*<br>Pas de tomates ou de pierres ? *se redresse* Sérieux ? Vous nous en voulez pas ? Je vous aiiimeuh !  
>Bon, alors sans transitions, les réponses aux reviews !<p>

Itachihaku : Une autre groupie ! Dans mes bras, camarade ! (oui, je suis aussi ce qu'on appelle une groupie, mais pour un certain acteur/chanteur (La Folle le reconnaitra) et je groupiasse devant mon ordi et pas en concert, cherche l'erreur !)

Ignescence : Merci pour ta review ! Ne meures pas tout de suite, le prochain chapitre est là, tout beau tout chaud ! *dit la fille qui l'a pas encore lu*

Lovely-bubble: (j'adore ton pseudo xD) Ouuups ! Don't worry, cette fic est un gros délire, donc le Grimmy/Hime ne devrait pas gêner ;)

Itinerys : Bwahahaha ! Une folle avec le même humour timbré que nous, GENIAL ! Merci pour ta review :)

Nekoo : C'est pas grave, nous aussi, on est à la bourre dans tous les sens du terme xD Ta review est génial ! Et oui, désolée la phrase est mal tournée, c'est bien les veaux qu'Ulquiqui chéri caressait ^^

La Folle : Faut vraiment que j'te réponde à toi ? Nan, parce que ton idée de défi me fout la trouille xD

Bref. J'ai répondu aux reviews. Je peux aller mou-mougner sur mes fantasmes brun aux yeux bleus et laisser la place à La Folle et son chapitre !  
>BONNE LECTUUURE !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et <strong>**les ****koalas ****du ****Vésuve ****mangeront ****les ****fraises ****tagadas.**

.

Une fois l'armée de bisounours hors de Las Noches, -ce qui, précisons le, ne fût pas une chose aisée-.

Nan mais sérieusement, qui aurait pu se douter que ces sales bestioles pouvaient s'accrocher aux jambes si férocement sans pour autant desserrer l'emprise de leurs mâchoires sur vos pieds ?

Personne.

Si toi là-bas ?

Non, bon alors voilà, personne.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'une fois le problème des peluches réglé, le Hueco Mundo n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité.

Mais notre cher ex-sexta ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, on le sait déjà.

C'est pourquoi à l'heure où tout le monde somnolait tranquillement, profitant de ces trop rares moments de paisibilité, le sexta préférait largement se faire engueuler par le cuatro.

Et ce même si le cuatro ne parlait pas beaucoup.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis désolé!

-...

-Mais j'te jure j'étais persuadé que c'était de la bouse de vache qu'il fallait pour les rosiers!

-...

-Rooh allez-je m'excuse, voilà t'es content?

-...

-BORDEL DE CHIURE DE LOUTRE UNIJAMBISTE MAIS TU COMPTES-ME DETACHER UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE?

-A choisir, l'autre.

Et sur ces belles paroles, Ulquiorra tourna les talons et sortit de sa suite, laissant derrière lui un Grimmjow pendu par les pieds au-dessus des nouvelles acquisitions de la chauve souris, de splendides plantes carnivores qui auraient selon lui, un air de ressemblance avec sa nouvelle fraccion.

**5****jours****plus****tard:**

Alors que le cuatro rentrait d'une énième mission tout en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer par Luppi -qui une fois le choc de la révélation d'Ulquiorra en sous-vêtements, essayait d'échanger leurs techniques pour ne pas abîmer la dentelle-, il finit par rejoindre sa suite.

Suite dont d'étranges sons lui parvenaient.

Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la source de ces bruits, pour y trouver...

Sa fraccion, entretenant un débat sur la remise à la mode des rayures dans la mode néo-zélandaise en 1978 avec les charmantes plantes carnivores disposées sous lui.

Ulquiorra cligna des yeux, inspira, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se massa l'arrête du nez.

-Tu es encore là toi?

Le chaton sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence du nouveau venu.

-Bah oui, tu voulais que je me libère comment?

-...

-J'admire ton sens de la répartie, j'te l'ai déjà dis, non?

-...

-Bon, en tout cas je te le dis, j'admire ton sens de la répartie.

-Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour te libérer?

Grimmjow frissonna, ça, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

**Quelques ****heures ****plus ****tard, ****au ****fin ****fond ****du ****Québec:**

Le chaton se mordit les lèvres, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?

Ah oui, la bouse de vache à la place du crottin de cheval.

Mais quand même, même ça ne méritait pas **ça**!

-Allez Grimmjow, reprend-toi, il faut que mes rosiers survivent, ou je devrais les venger. Et tu ne veux pas cela, n'est-ce pas?

A l'entende de ces paroles, le chaton perdit immédiatement toutes ses couleurs, même ses cheveux semblaient devenir plus pâles.

-Non, noon, bien sûr que nooooooon.

-Bien, alors fais ce que tu as à faire. Tâche de ne pas mourir. ... Avant de me ramener le crottin, et ne saigne pas dessus!

Sur ces encouragements, la chauve-souris poussa sa fraccion du haut de la colline où ils étaient installés.

Ulquiorra laissa naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres en s'asseyant sur le sol tout en regardant sa fraccion déguisé en chèvre s'éloigner.

Parce que oui, une fraccion se doit d'être dévoué à son espada.

Et qu'une bonne fraccion ferait tout pour son espada, même se déguiser en chèvre québécoise pour attirer les chevaux en pleine saison des amours loin de leurs étables afin de récupérer leurs crottins.

Et surtout que oui, une bonne fraccion ne meurt pas aussi bêtement qu'en se faisant dévorer par les plantes carnivores de son espada.

C'est pourquoi Grimmjow se retrouvait seul, déguisé en chèvre face à une dizaine de chevaux.

-Tabernacle, me v'là dans d'beaux draps!

**5****heures ****plus ****tard, ****à ****Las ****Noches:**

Grimmjow courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Las Noches, tournant frénétiquement la tête de temps à autres comme pour s'assurer de ne pas être poursuivi.

Il arriva finalement à destination, la dépassa, s'en rendit compte et fit demi-tour.

Finalement il toqua à la porte tel un dératé.

-Grrrrr-chaaaan! Où étais-tu pass-Oh merde, pourquoi t'es en chèvre?

-Une chèvre québécoise s'teuplai. Tabernacle, v'là bien des étrangers!

-Grrrrrrrrr-chan, va t'asseoir, je vais te faire un thé.

-A la vodka s'il te plaît.

-Forcément, tu voulais un thé à quoi d'autres? Aux feuilles de thé, idiot.

-...

La rousse -qu'on aura identifié comme Orihime- s'inquiéta du manque de réaction de son "ami".

Elle se devait d'agir, elle n'allait pas laisser Grr-chan déprimait dans son coin en lançant des insultes québécoises, ou pire sans sortir d'insultes tout court!

C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la suite du cuatro.

Laissant l'ex sexta et le "thé" à chauffer seuls.

**Suite ****d'Ulquiorra:**

Ulquiorra était en train de soigner son rosier, ce qui lui demandait une immense concentration.

Muni de son scalpel, il commençait à légèrement inciser la racine droite de la plante sur 2.5 mm afin d'y déposer le crottin, de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il les essuya nerveusement avec sa manche, avant d'approcher son scalpel de la racine.

-ULQUIOOORA-SAN!

Une tornade rousse surgit dans la pièce, faisant voler en éclats la porte qui se déchire en des milliers de morceaux de bois allant se nicher dans les murs et, par on ne sait quel miracle, dans le postérieur de Noitoira-qui était, à ce moment en compagnie de Szayel- mais plus grave encore, son irruption pour la moins fracassante déconcentra pendant une fraction de seconde le cuatro qui incisa la racine de ses rosiers de plusieurs centimètres.

Orihime continuait de s'égosiller sur le pourquoi du comment Grr-chan était devenu aussi dépressif lorsqu'elle remarqua l'aura noire qui se formait autour d'Ulquiorra, une aura meurtrière qui prenait la forme de la grande faucheuse, puis d'une tombe puis d'un couteau, d'un corps gisant au sol...

Tandis que la rousse commençait à comprendre qu'il était envisageable de peut-être, pour sa survie éventuellement fouttre le camp d'ici et en vitesse, l'aura menaçante grandissait de plus en plus.

La rouquine prit donc ses jambes à son coup et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans quitter Ulquiorra des yeux.

Sûrement que si elle avait lâché des yeux le cuatro elle ne se serait pas retrouvée à foncer dans un Noitoira plus qu'en colère et à moitié nu.

A cette vision la jeune fille perdit toutes ses couleurs et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un vague "eeeerk".

-Oh l'cuatro c'est toi qu'as balancé ces bouts de bois sur moi?

Le quinta chercha Ulquiorra du regard et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, fusillant Orihime du regard tout en caressant son rosier, il regarda finalement l'humaine qui avait les mains pleines d'échardes.

Alors, il comprit.

Il s'avança dangereusement de la pauvre Orihime qui se faisait toute petite dans son coin en évaluant ses chances de sorties.

Elle parvint à la conclusion qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Alors qu'elle déglutissait en rédigeant son testament sur une feuille de palmier, elle sentit comme une odeur de brûlé.

Deux secondes plus tard, une explosion secoua tout le Hueco Mundo, remplissant la moitié du palais d'une odeur de thé brûlé.

Les quelques neurones de la tête d'Orihime s'entrechoquèrent, Grimmjow, le thé, explosion...

Mais bordel, pourquoi j'ai laissé Grimmjow seul avec un liquide bouillant?

A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'ex-sexta déboulait lui aussi dans la chambre, apportant avec lui une immense vague de thé qui dévasta la chambre entière du cuatro, envoyant valser, pelles, râteaux, chaton, chauve-souris, mante religieuse, humaine... A tout les coins de la pièce.

Etonnement Orihime fût la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Grrrr-chan, comment as-tu fait pour obtenir une vague de cette taille avec une simple casserole de thé?

Ledit Grrr-chan, inclina légèrement la tête de côté, ouvrit grand les yeux, posa sa main sous son menton et répondit très intelligemment.

-J'ai les cheveux bleus.

L'humaine parût se satisfaire de cette réponse et balaya des yeux la pièce, cherchant une sortie.

Manque de chance pour elle, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Noitoira retrouvèrent leurs esprits, ce fût donc un des plus grands moments d'incompréhension/de délire/ d'engueulades/ de bataille/on-sait-pas-trop-mais-ça-fait-beaucoup-de-bruits-et-c'est-un-peu-du-charabia/autres que Las Noches eût connut.

-MON ROSIER, IL EST MOOOORT!

-BOOORDEL ON ETAIT EN TRAIN DE TESTER UNE NOUVELLE INVENTION!

-J'AI LES CHEVEUX BLEUS J'VOUS DIT!

-GRR-CHAAAN DOIT REDEVENIR GROSSIER!

- JE VAIS LE VENGER!

-TABARNACLE!

-ET IL DEVAIT Y AVOIR DES BULLES!

-MAIS POURQUOI VOUS VOULEZ LE LAISSER EN CHEVRE?

-VOUS ALLEZ PERIR POUR L'AVOIR TOUCHE!

-MAIS ON S'EN BAT DE TON ROSIER A LA CON!

-DES BUUULLES! MERDE, DES BULLES QUOI!

-TABARNACLE J'AI LES CHEUVEUX BLEUUUUUUUUS!

-IL FAIT QUE JURER EN QUEBECOIS, RENDEZ-MOI MON GRRR-CHAAAAN!

-MAIS TA GUEULE, IL Y AURAIT DU Y AVOIR DES BULLES!

-MON ROSIER!

-MES BULLES!

-MON GRR-CHAAN!

-MES CHEVEUX BLEUUS!

-Pikachu attaque tonnerre!

Tout les "participants" de cette chose-qu'on-sait-pas-trop-trop-ce-que-c'est-mais-ça-l'est se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?

-Quoi, on est pas au tournoi des dresseurs de Pokémons?

-Nan, là on est au monde des bêtes sanguinaires qui tuent plus vite que leurs ombres. Répondit Orihime, une lampe torche allumée sous son front, faisant peser une ambiance angoissante au-dessus de sa tête, où de petits fantômes voletaient tranquillement.

Ulquiorra prit alors la parole, le visage pâle comme la mort, toujours avec son aura-menaçante-qui-prenait-des-formes-qui-nous-font-faire-pipi-de-peur.

-Le tournoi des Pokémons c'est à 300 mètres à gauche, après l'arbre mort.

L'intrus jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, dehors le désert était rempli d'arbres morts. Il voulut demander plus de renseignements mais les coups d'œils meurtriers qu'il recevait lui fire changer d'avis, il partit donc en courant, mettant le plus possible de distance entre lui et ces fous.

-Ulquiorra, le chemin que tu lui as donné, ce n'est pas plutôt le chemin de la maison de Luppi?

-Oh, mince alors.

Tous furent pris d'un frisson, cet homme pouvait être diabolique.

-Qui a gaspillé tout ce thé?

Une aura encore plus menaçante que la mort elle-même s'abattit sur la pièce, Aizen venait de faire son entrée, et il n'était vraiment pas content.

Pourtant, personne ne le remarqua, tous bien trop choqués par la nouvelle facette du cuatro qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Aizen soupira avant de faire demi-tour.

Il déduirait à chacun 10 théières de leurs salaires, Nah! Ce qu'il pouvait être diabolique, ce qu'il pouvait s'aimer, oh oui je t'aime toi tu le sais? Oh mais oui tu le sais, tu sais tout de toutes façons.

**15 ****minutes ****plus ****tard, ****toujours ****dans ****la ****chambre ****du ****cuatro:**

-Donc, si on résume tout ça, tout est de la faute de l'humaine?

-Oui.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord c'est pas d'ma faute!

Elle se tourna vers le canapé où était installé Grimmjow, en quête d'une âme charitable qui pourrait la défendre, mais cette âme charitable roupillait tranquillement.

La rouquine déglutit difficilement avant d'aller dans les toilettes, écrire son testament.

Mais en chemin, elle eût une bien meilleure idée.

Comme quoi, les miracles existent.

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ressortit, déguisée en Ulquiorra.

Elle demanda à la mante religieuse de la rejoindre en cuisine.

-Ah, Noitoira tu es là, écoute, je ne peux plus mentir, ça m'étouffe, ça m'accable, Ô rage, Ô désespoir, Oxyde de fer ennemi! Je me dois de l'avouer, tout est de ma faute, l'humaine n'y est pour rien, allez sans rancune, Bye!

Elle avait balancé sa tirade sans respirer, à une vitesse affolante et elle partit en courant.

Le quinta restait là dans la cuisine, les bras ballants, à se demander depuis quand Ulquiorra avait des mèches rousses.

**Pendant ****ce ****temps, ****à ****300 ****mètres ****à ****gauche,****après ****l'arbre ****mort:**

-Eumh, excusez-moi, c'est ici le tournoi des Pokémons?

Seul un rire démoniaque lui répondit et une forme sombre et rapide comme l'éclair se jeta sur lui.

* * *

><p>'Ini, désolée pour le retard, j'avais vraiment pas une seconde pour moi!<p>

Mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, surtout pour la fin, j'avais oublié le deuxième défi.

Ouah, j'ai bien ramé, l'heure de la vengeance est arrivée!

J'ai fait une rime en plus.

Au passage, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes de frappes, pourtant j'ai tout bien vérifié mais vu que mon ordinateur m'a lâché, internet a bugué, enfin bref, les éléments se sont ligués contre moi et en enregistrant le chapitre sur ffn, il y a eu des mots d'énlevés, des espaces disparus...

Je n'ai pas tout compris. °_°

Donc, voici Ze défis:

Noitoira, s'élança sur Luppi en faisant le cri de Tarzan pour lui ravir l'œuf de la poule aux oeufs normaux.

Et... Un monologue d'Aizen, se complimentant sur son joli petit fessier devant tout le Seireitei. (précisons qu'il se pensait seul)

BWAHAHAHAHAH, je me détesterais à ta place, pourtant comparés aux tiens j'ai l'impression d'être trop gentille.

Quiz: Pensez-vous que l'autre est plus sadique que moi et que je devrais être encore plus sadique?

(L'autre, t'as pas le droit de voter, j'te surveille!)

Au passage, vous avez remarqué que l'autre n'a même pas répondu à ma review?

C'est horrible, vous êtes d'accord? ;)

Bye-Byyyyyye, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

_SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT LES GEEEEEEEEEENS !_

_Booon, j'adorerais tergiverser pendant des heures avec vous, mais à vrai dire_ _je suis genre trop impatiente de malade, truc de dingue, ouais j'en peux plus_ _d'attendre, je veux voir ce chapitre de l'autre. _ _Dooooonc, on va se mettre au boulot, hein ? _

_Allons aux RAR :_

_Ah, nan attendez, je suis allée voir Sherlock Holmes, et on est tous_ _d'accord, même les mains de Jude Law et Robert Downey Jr sont seeeeeeeeex !_

_Breeeeeeeef, on va vraiment passer aux RAR :_

_Margaux, je te répond pas, comme toi, NAH ! Et non, je suis pas une gamine. _

_Nemyr : Que de compliments, merci vraiment, et on est d'accord, l'autre doit_ _vraiment se magner le popotin, moi ça ne me serait jamais arrivée de publier_ _en retard, ô grand jamais ! Hum..._ _Ignescence : Aaaah, quelle douce mélodie que tant de flatteries, merci, merci_ _vraiment pour tout et rassure-toi, on s'éclate au moins autant que toi à_ _écrire ces chapitres, pour Noity il devrait être là vu qu'il est intégré_ _dans le défi que j'ai lancé à l'autre, et puis moi je l'adore ce mec donc_ _il sera souvent là !_

_Itinerys : Putain, t'peux pas me donner un moyen mnémotechnique pour me_ _souvenir que ton nom c'est ItInerYs bordel de chiure de pigeon ! T'sais quoi_ _petite loutre mélomane, je kiiiffe tes reviews, elles me redonnent trop le_ _sourire pendant les deux heures de philo, bon, après si tu me ramène_ _Grrr-chaan avec des gâteaux sûrement que ça me remontera aussi le moral..._

_Cauliotteuh : Bah, on t'en veut pas, t'es juste un peu co-conne... Attend_ _Noêl ? Putain l'autre prend trop de temps à publier ! Et après on dit que_ _je suis en retard, monde injuste va ! 'Tain, j'irais bien shooter contre une_ _motte de terre !_

_Fanfic-manga : Ce n'est pas juste qu'on est un peut tous tarées à partir du_ _moment où on lit cette histoire, mais merci pour la review, et ravie de_ _pouvoir te faire rire malade, bon, par contre, je rembourse pas les ordis vas_ _voir avec Margauxx68 ! :D_

_ALLEZ, PLACE AU CHAPITREEEEEE *tire l'autre par la peau du cou* Bon, alors_ _écris et publie où je te lance des bouts de gommes !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre SECHS : On s'en-fout des fraises tagada, Mars attaque ! <strong>

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui tous réunis pour faire un dernier adieu à notre cher ami. Le tendre, le dévoué, l'irremplaçable, j'ai nommé, rosier. »

Ulquiorra éclata en sanglot aux derniers mots de Grimmjow. Orihime posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'Arrancar qui reniflait bruyamment.

Toute l'Espada s'était réunie dans le jardin du Cuatro pour l'enterrement de sa chère plante.

Oui, il y a des fois où on se demande s'ils sont pas un peu atteints...

Gin regardait la scène, les lèvres pincées. Depuis trois jours, Las Noches était devenue ennuyante à en mourir ! Plus de bêtises, plus de vacheries. Tout le monde était plongé dans une léthargie profonde. Même Grimmjow était sage !

Il fallait remédier à ça. Et il avait déjà une petite idée.

**Après la cérémonie**

« Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ?

Mais oui !

Nan, parce que j'ai un rouge de 1875, je te dis pas le goût qu'il a !

Merci Starrk, mais ça ira. »

Ulquiorra sécha ses larmes avec son mouchoir et regarda la photo accrochée au mur : son rosier et lui au tout début de leur amitié. Combien de moments heureux avaient-ils passé ensemble ? Pas assez selon le Cuatro.

Il passa près de son cher palmier et aperçu une feuille jaunie. Il la prit délicatement et la coupa doucement.

« Voilàà, elle te gêne moins, hein ? »

Il regarda la feuille de plus près et vit l'écriture d'Orihime dessus. Il plissa les yeux et lut. C'était le testament de l'humaine ?

…

…

Atta', son testament ? Yuurk !

Elle n'allait quand même pas...

A cause du jour où... Et où Grimmjow avait fait un tsunami ?

Si ?

Naaan !

Non ?

Vraiment ?

Ulquiorra pâlit et couru dans la chambre de l'humaine.

**Là où le Cuatro se rend**

« Puuuuutain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmeeeerde !

Ouaip.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait rien, Grrr-san ?

Parce que ce connard d'Aizen nous a confisqué tout notre alcool.

On a pas besoin d'être bourré pour s'amuser !

Avoues que ça aide, quand même.

Haaan. »

Orihime se rejeta en arrière. C'est vrai que le palais était mort. Entre Ulquiorra qui déprimait sur son rosier et Szayel qui boudait Nnoitra parce qu'il avait fini le pot de Nutella sans lui dire, personne ne s'amusait.

Grimmjow soupira et regarda l'humaine. Elle avait retenu la dernière leçon, elle s'habillait correctement et ça, bah ça le rendait fier comme un coq !

Hein, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? C'est « fier comme un paon » ? Rooh, mais j'écris ce que je veux quand même !

Bref. Il allait lui en faire la remarque quand une boule noire éclata la porte et se rua sur Orihime.

« Tu ne vas pas te suicider, n'est-ce pas ? »

La rouquine dévisagea Ulquiorra et nia d'un air dubitatif.

« Alors, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ceci ? »

Le Cuatro brandit la feuille de palmier que l'humaine reconnut aussitôt.

« Aaah, ça ! Ça se voit, non ? C'est mon testament. Celui que j'ai écrit le jour où vous-savez-qui-a-rendu-son-dernier-soupir. »

Ulquiorra étouffa un sanglot au souvenir de ce jour dramatique et Grimmjow décida enfin de sortir de son traumatisme qu'avait causé son supérieur en entrant dans la chambre. Il allait posé une question stupide quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Tous se retournèrent, étonnés.

« Gin ?

Qu'est-ce tu fous, ici ?

Un peu de respect, Grimminou.

Pas de respect pour les faux-culs.

Tu m'en veux toujours pour l'histoire de la chambre de Sosuke ?

Si tu veux, ça m'a un peu coûté un bras, alors...

En même temps, si t'étais moins stupide, ça t'aurais juste coûté un salaire. »

Orihime se jeta à temps sur Grimmjow qui avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux.

« Que voulez-vous Ichimaru-sama ?

Roooh, Ulquiqui soit pas si formel !

Abrège.

Est-ce que ça vous diriez de foutre un peu le bordel ?

Uh ?

Très sexy, Grimm'.

P'taaain, expliques ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Orihime qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait S'A.M.U.S.E.R !

« Vous voulez voir Sosuke sous un autre jour ? »

A ces mots, Grimmjow n'hésita plus.

« Okay, je marche. Les autres aussi.

Waaaaaiii !

Mais... Non !

Bon, approchez. »

Le reste du dialogue est pour nous inaudible. Bah oui, si vous suivez la fin de la conversation, c'est pas marrant !

**Objectif 1 : Foutre le dawa pour occuper le méchu**

**Mission Ulquiorra**

« Luppiiiiiii ? Tu es là ?

Mon amour, mon chéri ? C'est bien toi ?

Ecoutes, j'ai besoin de tes services ?

Tout ce que tu désireras ! Manucure ? Pédicure ? Masque relaxant ? Massage et bain chaud ? A deux ?»

Ulquiorra se retint de vomir. Pourquoi tant de haine envers lui ? Il était en deuil, nom d'un vampire hématophobique ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Ah oui, Grimmjow avait menacé d'arracher les feuilles du ficus une à une...

Oui, bon d'accord, ça pouvait être éventuellement marrant, mais vraiment ! Faire ça, quoi ! Yieerk.

« Euh, non, rien de tout ça. J'aimerai que tu...

Que je ?

Tu...

Je ?

Tu gardes ma poule.

D'acco- Quoiii ?

Attention ! C'est une poule qui pond des œufs normaux.

Euh, et alors ?

Bah, c'est génial, non ?

Si tu le dis. »

Devant l'air dégoûté de Luppi, Ulquiorra eu peur que sa mission échoue et que son ficus en pâtisse.

Il sortit la boule de plumes de son sac et la posa délicatement dans les bras du Sexta, ainsi que le sac contenant graines, abreuvoir, pondoir, paille, restes du repas, jouets en plastique, médicaments et niche portable.

« Écoute Luppi, c'est juste pour la journée ! Tu sais comme c'est dur pour moi en ce moment... Si tu pouvais me rendre ce service, je... je... Je te promets d'aller au cinéma avec toi pour aller voir le dernier film avec Ryan Reynolds.

Tu ferais ça ? »

La tête de Luppi émerveillé avec des étoiles dans les yeux fit frissonner notre brun qui acquiesça, incapable de parler à nouveau.

« Haaan, je t'aaaaaaimeuh ! »

Le Cuatro fit un pas en arrière et Luppi s'écrasa à terre. La poule partit en caquetant, effrayée par ce remue-ménage.

« Bon, j'y vais ! J'allais oublier, elle n'a pas encore pondu. »

Luppi fit la moue en fixant la poulette rousse qui picorait ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas supporter pour plaire à sa muse !

« A ce soir, Elena.

Pooot ! »

**Mission Orihime**

« Nnoitraaaa ?

Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? »

Orihime déglutit. Devant elle, la parabole la plus déprimée dans ce monde, la dévisageait avec un peu (beaucoup) de colère. La rouquine secoua un peu la tête et afficha son plus beau sourire.

« Rien, je viens juste prendre des nouvelles !

Gruumpf ! »

Oh my fucking panda rose, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, elle était déguisée en Ulquiorra. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et vite ! La mission en dépendait !

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Quoi ?

Et bien, il y a des rumeurs. Sur Szayel et toi. »

Nnoitra éclata en sanglot dans les bras de la rousse qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Tout ça à cause d'un pot de Nutellaaaa !

C'est rien, shhh, c'est rien...

Comment je vais faire pour le récupérer ? Sérieux, ce mec, c'est ma vie !

Moi, j'ai peut-être un moyen.

Heiiin ? »

Orihime eu un petit sourire.

« Connais-tu le repas préféré de ton amour ?

Nutella ?

Naaan ! L'omelette avec des œufs, des patates, des lardons et des kinder country.

Erk.

Nan, nan, c'est hyper bon !

Bon, bah, je vais chercher des œufs. »

Elle le retint par le bras.

« Malheureux ! Il faut des œufs normaux, pas ceux d'une hollow-poule !

Mais, y en a pas ici, bouhouhouhou !

Détrompe-toi ! Il y en a UNE.

Chez qui ?

Luppi. »

Nnoitra déglutit, pâlit et balbutia.

« T-t-t-t-t'es s-s-s-s-sûre de ça ?

Yep.

Oh meeeerde.

Tu veux vraiment récupérer ton Szayounet ?

OUI !

Et bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Nnoitra s'en-alla, mais après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?

Je sais combien cette épreuve est difficile, alors je me dis qu'un peu de soutien moral...

J'suis pas faible comme Jaggerjack !

Je te rappelle que c'est Luppi.

Okay. »

Ils arrivèrent chez Luppi qui émettait de petits cris inquiétants.

« Vas-y, ma belle, encore un petit effort ! Tu peux le faire ! Je crois en toi ! »

La rouquine et la parabole entrèrent et découvrirent un Sexta qui humidifiait le front d'une poule rousse assise sur son pondoir. Tout d'un coup, il y eu un court silence et l'oiseau se mit à brailler.

« Ouiiii, génial ! T'es la plus forte, Elena ! C'est papa Ulqui qui va être content, hein ! »

Les deux intrus se regardèrent et Luppi se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là ? »

Ai-je besoin de préciser que Luppi ne supportait pas l'humaine ?

« Luppi.

Nnoitra ?

J'ai besoin de l'œuf que ta poule vient de pondre.

…

S'il te plaît ?

Hors de question. »

L'asperge laissa sa mâchoire dire bonjour au sol.

« Mais, mais... Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Ulquiqui chéri me l'a confiée et que je ne peux pas trahir sa douce confiance.

Luppi, c'est un œuf.

Il m'a promis d'aller au cinéma.

J'M'EN CONTRE-FOUS ! J'ai besoin de cet œuf et maintenant !

Même pas en rêve.

C'est pour récupérer l'amour de ma vie, tu peux au moins comprendre ça !

Raison de plus. »

Luppi se baissa et prit l'œuf tout chaud en faisant un clin d'oeil à Nnoitra qui fulminait.

Genre : Mode dragon avec de la fumée qui sort des narines.

Vous visualisez la chose ?

Non, parce que je peux pas continuer, si vous voyez pas Nnoitra avec la fumée qui sort des narines.

C'est bon ? Sûr ?

Bon, je continue, alors !

Orihime tira le dragon-asperge en arrière, une fois dans le couloir, elle pointa un conduit d'aération et posa son index sur les lèvres de son coéquipier.

« On va passer par là. »

_Plusieurs jurons plus tard_

« Putain, c'est hyper serré ton idée !

Ta gueule, il est juste en dessous de nous.

Et comment je fais, moi, pour aller chercher mon œuf ? »

Orihime lui montra un câble électrique et hocha la tête. Nnoitra comprit, il prit le câble, inspira profondément, défonça le plafond avec un Cero et s'élança sur Luppi en faisant le cri de Tarzan pour lui ravir l'œuf de la poule aux oeufs normaux.

Ce qui marcha parfaitement.

Jusqu'à ce que l'oeuf tombe par terre avec un petit « crac ».

Aizen, alerté par le vacarme, couru dans la chambre de Luppi et découvrit :

un plafond arraché, un câble électrique débranché, une humaine qui riait aux éclats derrière un Luppi et un Nnoitra qui pleuraient sur un œuf. Et une poule qui le regardait avec un air sadique, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar, ici ? »

Ulquiorra arriva à ce moment et tout partit en cacahuète.

« Désoooolé, Ulquiqui chériii !

œuf, omelette, kinder country, Szayel.

Mouahahaha !

Quoi, qu'est-ce tu dis ?

Poot ?

Pourquoi l'humaine est dans ta chambre ?

Nutellaaaa !

Je te demandais juste de la garder, pas de la traumatiser.

T'as de la vodka ?

Qu'est-ce qu'une poule fiche ici ?

Du saké ? Du vin ? Du pasoa ? De la bière ?

C'est de leur faute, ils voulaient l'oeuf ! Pour l'Octavo.

Qu'est-ce que Szayel vient faire dans cette conversation ?

Bouhouhouhou !

STOOOOOOP ! »

Silence radio dans la salle.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui est fautif et qui est innocent. Vous allez TOUS me nettoyer le palais, nous allons recevoir un invité. »

**Pendant ce temps : Objectif 2 : Préparer la surprise**

**Mission Grimmjow**

Armé d'une centaine de micros et de mini-caméras, le bleuté courrait vers les nouveaux appartements du méchu. Il fallait faire très vite pour tout préparer. Gin lui avait indiqué tous les emplacements, il n'avait qu'à bien les mettre.

Grimmjow entra doucement. On sait jamais, le mégalo aurait put dresser une Fangirl comme chien de garde. Y a pas plus dangereux que ces bêtes-là.

Personne. Rien. Nada.

Étrange.

L'ex-Sexta haussa l'épaule et se mit au travail. Enfin, il essaya.

Nan, mais vous avez déjà essayer d'installer des caméras dans des coins quand vous êtes en équilibre sur une table posée sur un tabouret qui lui ne tient que grâce au bec d'un canard bleu en terre cuite ? Avec une seule main ? Et des cheveux bleus ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

« Puuuuutain de micros à la con ! »

Il avait enfin fini, il avait tout rangé et rien ne se voyait. Tout à coup, la porte grinça.

Grimmjow se rua vers la première porte qu'il trouva et se retrouva devant un autel dédié à...

Un parfait inconnu.

Des photos du brun aux yeux bleus étaient partout avec des cœurs, des dates et des photos de concert. Sans parler des triangles, des symboles étranges et des guitares accrochés aux murs. En fond musical, un homme légèrement maniaco-dépressif chantait.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life ? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right ? Crash crash ! Burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground !_

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un autel pour la mèche ou pour le thé, il aurait compris. Mais là ! Pas la moindre idée.

« Grimmjow, t'es là ?

Gin ?

Qu'est-ce tu fous là dedans ?

Et toi, qu'est-ce tu fous, ici ?

Ramène tes fesses, j'vais tout brancher. Ulquiorra et Orihime nous attendent. »

**Objectif 3 : Branchage opérationnel**

**Mission Gin**

« Vous êtes prêts ?

Plus que prêts !

J'ai quand même un peu honte de laisser les autres nettoyer à notre place.

J'ai tout arrangé, ils ne diront rien à Aizen-sama.

Comment t'as fait ça, Ulqui ?

Cinéma pour Luppi et une réconciliation entre les deux tarés. »

Grimmjow et Orihime frissonnèrent. C'était vraiment yuuuurk.

« Chut ! Toutes les connections sont prêtes ! Roooh, comme on va se marrer ! Vous êtes prêts ? Que le spectacle commence ! »

La petite bande s'arma de soda et de pop-corn, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Gin appuya sur le bouton de connexion.

Au Seireitei, le programme le plus regardé se coupa, l'image se brouilla et une nouvelle émission apparut. Enfin, émission. C'était plutôt des images prises par caméra cachée.

« What the holy hell ? Je rêve ou c'est Aizen qui est en train de s'faire arnaquer ? »

**Le spectacle : Aizen**

Le méchu entra dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et enleva sa veste. Il prit une télécommande, appuya sur un bouton et tout un mur se leva, dévoilant l'autel que Grimmjow avait découvert plus tôt. Aizen soupira et sourit aux photos.

« Bientôt, nous serons réunis. J'ai hââââte ! »

Il se retourna vers un grand miroir et fixa son fessier.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis fier de toi, mon petit popotin ! Tu es tout bien musclé, finement ciselé, rond et ferme à souhait. Tu es le derrière parfait si j'en crois mes statistiques. La copie conforme de celui de Cameron Diaz. Tu sais que c'est uniquement grâce à cela que mon idole est sortie avec elle ? Oui, Papa est fier de toi. Toi et moi, on est une équipe de choc ! Il pourra jamais nous résister, mouahahaha ! »

Il mit un Gigaï, un jean et un T-shirt avec écrit « WAR » en gros dessus, tout en chantonnant la musique de fond.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de m'entendre en double... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai un invité à aller chercher. »

Sur ce, il ouvrit un Garganta et disparu. Sans savoir que TOUT le Seireitei allait connaître cet épisode et qu'il serait la risée de ses sous-fifres pendant des semaines.

Vous pensiez que c'était fini ?

Mais on sait même pas qui sait l'invité mystère !

Y a quand même des limites au sadisme.

Je continue.

**Dans le monde réel : Los Angeles**

« Jay ! Courrier !

Merci, Shan.

Hey, ça va ? Je veux dire, les fans, la scène, l'Echelon, ça te manque pas trop ?

Si, bien sûr que si, mais ça fait que trois mois que j'ai pas chanté, je pense que je vais m'en sortir. »

Shannon et Jared Leto, frères de leur état, étaient les membres du groupe 30 Seconds To Mars avec leur ami Tomo. Ils venaient de finir un tournée de plus de 300 dates et goûtaient à un repos bien mérité. Jared avec sa belle gueule de brun et ses yeux incroyablement bleu faisait fureur chez la gente féminine, alors il recevait toujours des tonnes de lettres de fans en délire.

Shannon partit se défouler sur sa chère batterie, pendant que Jared ouvrait la première lettre.

Tout à coup, un homme assez mûr apparut de nulle part. Il portait un T-shirt du groupe et semblait être en extase devant le chanteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Comment vous êtes ent- »

Jared n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et le tira avec lui dans le truc sombre par lequel l'homme était arrivé.

**Retour à Las Noches**

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, bon sang ?

Juste que vous passiez un bon moment chez moi, dans mon palais.

Vous venez de m'enlever.

Non, je vous ai emprunté. »

Jared haussa un sourcil. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une énorme salle et des gens bizarres le regardaient avec intérêt. Ils portaient des masques osseux sur leurs corps, il y en avait même un qui avait un bras en moins et des cheveux bleus.

Des cheveux bleus ?

Des cheveux bleus.

Des cheveux bleus !

« Vous êtes des Échelons, c'est ça ?

Aizen-sama, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ne faîtes pas attention à eux, ils ne vous connaissent pas. Ce sont mes sous-fifres. Je suis votre plus grand fan.

Si vous saviez combien de fois on me la sort par jour, celle-là.

Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je vous ai envoyé des lettres, des messages sur Facebook et sur Tweeter, mais vous ne m'avez jamais répondu.

Je suis un homme, pas un robot ! Je peux pas répondre à tous mes fans ! Ou alors, je chante plus !

NON, tout mais pas ça !

Hé, qu'est-ce que vous croyez.

Vous avez raison. »

Jared se leva et fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

« Bon, je crois que c'est bon, hein ! »

Il prit une feuille, signa et la tendit à un Aizen émerveillé.

« Je vais partir, maintenant, hein.

Non.

Non ?

Non.

Mais pourquoiiii ?

Parce que vous allez écrire votre nouvel album.

Bah oui, d'où le but de notre pause.

Non, je veux dire maintenant.

Et ici, je suppose ?

Vous supposez bien. »

Jared soupira.

« L'inspiration ne vient pas comme ça, vous save- »

**BRAOUM**

« What the fuck is that ?

Oh, ma réplique !

Excusez-moi, Jared. »

Le mur venait d'être sauvagement désintégré et la poussière se dissipa, deux ombres en sortirent.

L'air pas contentes, mais alors pas contentes du tout.

« AIZEN SOSUKE !

SALE CHIEN !

TU VAS NOUS LE PAYER ! »

Deux jeunes filles apparurent. L'une d'elles se retourna vers l'avion qui s'était posé dans la chambre d'Aizen.

« Barack, laisse le moteur tourner et programme le GPS sur Los Angeles !

Air Force One, toujours à ton service Miss Clara. »

Aizen se releva et Jared se rua vers les deux adolescentes.

« Dîtes-moi que vous êtes parfaitement normales et que vous allez me sortir de là !

Nous ? Normales ? C'est pas possible de mettre ça dans la même phrase, mais oui, on vient te sauver, Jaja.

D'abord, faut buter Aizen.

Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Euuh, Margaux ?

Oui ?

T'as de la bave sur le menton. »

La susnommée s'essuya la partie coupable et se tourna vers Aizen en le pointant du doigt.

Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais ceci est une insulte suprême chez le mégalo.

Et elle, elle le savait.

« ON VA TE BUT-

Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis Margaux.

Et moi, Clara. Nous sommes des Échelons, ou du moins, des fans incontestées de Jared et de son groupe.

Et toi, p'tit con, t'as bousillé notre super plan de kidnapping qui avait trop la classe !

Il était parfait ! On les aurait tous eu d'un coup !

Mais, j'ai rien fait !

Alors, pourquoi ? POURQUOI est-ce que Jared Leto est dans ton salon ?

Baah...

Dans tes dents, sale copieur ! »

Jared les regardait sans comprendre un seul traître mot de la conversation.

« Mais en fait, ça nous arrange. Comme ça, on sauve Jay et il nous en sera toujours reconnaissant.

Exactly, Clara ! »

Le chanteur les regarda.

« Vous venez vraiment me sauver ou ça fait partie du plan du malade mental ?

Barack peut vous l'affirmer, on vient te libérer. »

Il les prit toutes les deux par la taille et leur chuchota un « Merci » au creux de l'oreille avec le plus beau sourire dont il était capable.

Les deux jeunes filles faillirent tomber dans les pommes, mais elles se reprirent de justesse.

« Et comment allez-vous partir ?

Comme ça ! »

Clara et Margaux aspergèrent tout le monde de jus de citron avarié et partir en courant vers Air Force One. Alors que les Arrancars recherchaient leurs yeux tombés à terre, elles se retournèrent pour crier une dernière fois.

« Aizen, ne nous oublie jamais ! On reviendra ! Mouahahaha ! »

Seul un grognement leur répondit.

« On est parti, mets les gazs, Barack !

Yes, ma'am.

Euh, les filles, c'est Barack Obama.

Bah oui !

Qui d'autre ? »

**Retour à Los Angeles**

Jared regarda l'avion qui filait dans le soleil couchant.

« Holy shit ! Quel rêve étrange.

De quel rêve tu causes ?

Bah, de celui-là.

C'est pas un rêve, Jay.

Tu-tu-tu déconnes, Shan ?

Euh, nan. »

Jared partit se mettre à une table, emportant une tonne de papier, des crayons et des gommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, bro' ?

Appelles Tomo ! Et apportes les guitares et ta batterie ! Vite !

Mais pourquoi ?

On va écrire notre nouvel album !

Tu te fous de moi ? Ce matin encore, tu râlais parce que t'arrivais pas à aligner trois rimes.

Oui, mais là, ça vient.

T'es allé où pour être dans un état pareil ?

Tu me croirais pas. »

Shannon haussa les épaules et composa le numéro du guitariste. Jared prit une feuille blanche et un gros marqueur. Dessus, il écrit d'une jolie calligraphie :

_Deep inside ourselve. _

_Special thanks to Clara, Margaux and Barack. _

* * *

><p><em>Au fait, ne lancez pas trop de gommes à l'autre à cause de son retard, parce<em> _que... C'ETAIT SON ! -certes, maintenant ça_ _fait un petit bout de temps, mais aussi si elle publiait plus vite hein !-_ _Donc, avec un peu de recul... _ _Allez-y, balancez lui des gommes .)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Bon, à mon tour, donc...<em>

_EXCUSEZ-MOI ! _

_On va dire que les défis de la Folle étaient très chaud à caser cette fois._

_Ma vengeance sera terrible ! _

_Mouahahahaha ! _

_Franchement, je viens de relire ce chapitre et je sais pas ce que j'ai pris quand je l'ai écrit, mais c'était de la bonne ! J'vous le dis ^^_

_Ca devait être de la musique..._

_La Folle me comprendra (si elle est pas morte de bonheur)..._

_AVIS IMPORTANT A LA POPULATION ! _

_Nous, God, avons décidé de vous, oui ! Vous ! Faire une petite place dans nos délires de schizophrènes unijambistes croisés à un vampire hématophobique (oui, j'aime ma nouvelle expression) : _

_Vous pouvez nous donner des « défis », « phrases » ou « situations » à caser dans les chapitres ! _

_It's not a joke ! _

_On prendra celui qui nous plait le plus et PAF ! Dans le prochain délire ! _

_Vous êtes heureuses, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_Bon, mes défis : _

_Grimmjow en majorette russe faisant une leçon d'aérobic serbe à Orihime_

_Le stock de thé venant de Jupiter d'Aizen, détruit par deux ombres malfaisantes : je te laisse choisir qui ça peut bien être _

_Mouahahaha ! _

_A la prochaaaaine ! _

_Reviews ?_

_ PS. Je suis d'accord : Jude Law est juste trop Aaaaw ! (mais on est toujours d'accord pour dire que notre Jared vaut plus xD)_


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

*le bruit du vent*

Okay, okay, je sais, on est (encore) en retard, mais cette fois, c'est pas ma faute !  
>C'est Chaussange ! (oui, j'aime la dénonciation, mouahahaha)<br>Hum. Bref.

**Agrond** : Tu as l'immense privilège de voir ta review être répondue par Chaussange, vu que j'étais tellement en retard que t'as reviewé après les réponses aux reviews que j'ai demandé à Margaux de faire (oui, je pensais avoir fini mon chapitre 3 mois auparavant, mais... Non) Enfin, bref. Orihime se déverguonde petit à petit, sinon c'est trop improbable. Quoique question improbabilité je pense qu'on a déjà fait fort. Sinon, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews, ça fait du bien d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi. Et tu verras bien pour ton petit défi :)

**Chaussange dite la Folle ou Chaussieu** : Tu vois que je te réponds ! :P J'écris à la vitesse que je veux d'abord, tss. En plus, tu vois, y a des trucs bien (le truc en question = Jared) ;)

**Lili le cake barjo** : Je vais t'appeler Lili, hein :P Avé camarade de musique et de couinage, avec nous, tu vas être servie xD Bon, pour le « vite », on repassera, hein !

**LittleSweetApple** : On verra si Chaussange a réussi à le caser :)

**Ignescence** : *sort les cailloux* Tu seras lapidée en place publique pour cette review ! Non, je déconne :P T'as le droit de pas aimer et de pas mettre de majuscules xD c'est juste qu'on s'est trouvé encore un autre point commun avec la Folle et je voulais lui faire plaisir :) Pour ce qui est de Szayel, il était occupé à faire des choses que je ne peux pas écrire sous peine de choquer nos plus jeunes lecteurs, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire *clin d'oeil pervers* Merci à toi de nous soutenir, de lire notre fic qui part de plus en plus en cacahuètes et surtout Bravo de réussir à ressusciter à chaque chapitre pour lire le nouveau :D

Voili, voilou !  
>J'ai hâte de lire le chapitre, c'est horrible ! Oui, Chaussange fait de la torture, elle envoie des sms codés pour me mettre l'eau à la bouche xD<p>

Bonne lecture !  
>(et promis, Ignescence, Jared reviendra pas... enfin pas tout de suite... je sais pas... mouahaha)<p>

* * *

><p>Qui est responsable ?<p>

Quel est l'individu assez déficient mentalement pour s'être rendu coupable de ça ?

Non mais sérieusement, qui as fait ÇA ?

C'était ce genre de questions qui hantaient l'esprit d'environ toute la population de Las Noches.

Pour tout comprendre il faudrait remonter quelques temps en arrière.

Seulement la Delorean DMC-12 de Marty McFly et de Doc est en panne, du coup pas de retour dans le passé pour nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sieben : Mars Attaque ? Uranus réplique !<strong>

Aizen se massa la nuque frénétiquement.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se frotta le bras droit.

Il fit claquer sa langue et tenta de réprimer un spasme nerveux de son épaule et s'essuya la fine pellicule de sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Après de longues minutes de gesticulation, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, posant sa tête entre ses genoux et pleura silencieusement.

C'est dans cette position qu'Orihime le retrouva quatorze minutes et soixante-huit secondes plus tard.

Et non, ce n'est pas un quinze minutes et huit secondes.

'Pis vous m'énervez, vous loupez la rouquine qui tente maladroitement de réconforter Aizen, il faut dire que depuis ''l'incident'' il a tendance à se défouler sur n'importe qui.

Nombreux sont les arrancars qui ont du subir son courroux, tous se rappelle du pauvre petit sui s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une pièce avec un Stark qui venait de se réveiller.

Ou bien de l'autre à qui Tousen a fait un long discours sur la paix.

Très long discours, genre 12 heures.

Les deux pauvres personnes ne se sont jamais remises à agir normalement.

On raconte que parfois à la pleine lune on peut entendre leurs plaintes.

Enfin, bref, autant dire que depuis ce fameux incident, tout le monde rasait les murs à Las Noches.

-Non mais ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est que du thé.

-Mais toute ma réserve de thé, envolée pfiouuuu comme ça, deux ombres sont passés et puis... Nada, rien plus aucunes feuilles de thé.

Lassée la jeune humaine se releva et tourna le dos au grand magnifique méchant, qui ne put apercevoir le sourire machiavélique qui prenait lentement place sur le visage d'Orihime.

Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps et le petit relookage improvisé par Grimmjow, il y avait d'autres choses à regarder chez elle.

Même si toutes les personnes à s'y être aventurés se sont retrouvés attaqués à coups de cero.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Un peu plus loin Grimmjow attendait avachi sur le canapé de l'humaine qu'il devait protéger.

Il enfourna une poignée de marshmallows dans sa bouche et macha bruyamment.

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit deux mains sur ses yeux.

Il toussa et des bouts de nourriture se mirent à voleter dans la pièce.

Un éclat de rire cristallin retentit alors qu'une forme sautait par dessus le canapé pour s'y affaler à côté de l'arrancar la tête reposant sur son épaule.

-'Est pas drôle.

-La première fois c'était drôle, la deuxième fois aussi les seize fois suivantes plus vraiment mais alors cette fois c'était vraiment hilarant.

L'air bougon de son garde du corps arracha un sourire à l'humaine qui se blottit encore un peu plus contre son épaule.

-Je suis allée parler à Aizen, il est dévasté.

Un sourire alla se scotcher sur les lèvres de Grimmjow cette fois-ci.

Il avait été surpris qu'Hime lui propose de voler le thé d'Aizen, mais devant son air émerveillé il n'avait pas su résister.

Même si au final il n'avait pas pris part au vol de thé venant de Jupiter.

D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle s'y était prise pour commettre le crime du coup.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à l'objet de ses pensées, espérant que la réponse lui sauterait aux yeux.

Elle avait bien changée depuis les six mois passés ici.

D'un point de vue physique bien évidemment, ses longs cheveux formaient maintenant de jolies boucles, et ses formes étaient mises en valeur.

Grimmjow déglutit, il ne fallait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là sans qu'il ne divague et ça c'était pas bon, ni pour lui, ni pour sa santé mentale, ni pour son pantalon qui devenait un peu trop serré lors de ces divaguations, disons juste qu'elle était mignonne, voir même carrément sexy.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, depuis quelques temps elle avait décidé de s'entrainer, afin de pouvoir faire face aux arrancars si besoin.

Elle était très motivé et même si son niveau restait faible, les résultats étaient impressionnants, son réaitsu avait augmenté ainsi que sa résistance physique et sa force mais les réels progrès venait de sa capacité à contrôler son énergie spirituelle.

Au début, cela servait uniquement à cacher le fait qu'elle devenait plus forte à Aizen et aux arrancars autres que Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait maintenant le cacher sans problèmes, cette capacité était plus utilisée pour son nouveau jeu ''surprenons grrrrr-chan partout tout le temps !''

D'où les dizaines étouffements de Grimmjow, d'où aussi ses deux frôlages de crise cardiaque et sa plus grande humiliation lorsqu'Orihime l'avait surprise en sortant d'une mission donné par Ulquiorra .

Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas sa faute le buisson l'avait attaqué, déchirant ainsi son pantalon, ce qui a exhibé ses sous-vêtements petit ours brun à la rouquine.

Mais comment expliquer que le cuatro avait réquisitionné la machine à laver pour ses sous-vêtements en dentelle !

Enfin, pour en finir avec toutes ces situations, Grimmjow avait cru pouvoir négocier une trêve.

Mais la seule condition de l'humaine-peut-être-pas-si-humaine-que-ça-selon-l'ex-sexta était qu'il se déguise en majorette russe.

Bien sûr, il avait refusé tout net.

Mais avec du recul, à bien y réfléchir.

-Ok, j'accepte.

-Quoi ?

-J'accepte.

-J'avais compris ducon, mais t'acceptes quoi ? Oh, non, t'acceptes quand même pas ça, si ?

-Me force pas à le dire.

-Si tu parles de ma condition pour que je cesse mon petit jeu, je me vois dans l'obligation de te décevoir, entre temps une autre condition s'y est ajouter.

Le bleuté sentit une goutte de sueur prendre place sur sa tempe.

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il détailla le visage de son interlocutrice.  
>Il inspira un grand coup.<p>

Orihime se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots.

La machoire de Grimmjow se contracta avant de s'ouvrir en grand.

Il balbutia, la voix blanche.

-O-ok.

Un immense sourire qui rayonnait dans toute la pièce fendit le visage d'Orihime.

Elle se leva du canapé et fouilla dans son armoire, elle en sortit une tenue qu'elle bloqua entre ses genoux et une autre qu'elle lança au visage de son garde du corps.

Dix minutes plus tard, le grand beau fort, le roi Jaggerjack se tenait debout face à Orihime.

Il la détailla et déglutit, sérieux, ça ? Des vêtements de sport ?

Un micro-short et un débardeur décolleté...

C'est vraiment pas des habits de sports ça !

Remarque... Il jeta un œil sur ses propres habits.

Un costume de majorette russe, c'est pas plus sportif.

Quoique, pour un cours d'aérobic serbe, les majorettes russes doivent être douées.

L'absurdité de sa phrase le frappa quelques secondes plus tard.

-Sérieusement Hime, il se passe quoi dans ta tête ?

-Beaucoup trop de choses pour toi mon petit. Oh, un cake au concombres et cerises, ce serait bon ça, non ? Tu en mangeras ce soir ?

Un bouton d'alarme s'alluma dans la tête du bleuté.

-Bon, et si on commençait ce cours, hein ?

-Tu m'as pas répondu grrrrr-chan.

-Et on tire sur la jambe gauche encore un peu, encore un peu.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Karakura<p>

Ichigo regarda son réveil, 23h45.

Il inspira un grand coup, son regard dérivant vers le ciel étoilé.

Bientôt, ils délivreraient Orihime de cet enfer.

Il se l'était promis.

* * *

><p>À ce moment, il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus raison.<br>Orihime nageait vraiment en plein enfer.

Après son cours d'aérobic serbe, elle avait voulu prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle passa devant sa chambre sans s'en apercevoir et ne sortit de ses rêveries que lorsqu'elle entendit un cri perçant.

Surs ses gardes la rouquine fit un saut et sortit un petit couteau caché dans son short.

Elle avança vers la source du bruit en faisant nerveusement tourner son couteau.

Elle se retrouva face à un attroupement d'arrancars, certains criaient d'autres pleuraient, d'autres fixaient un point aléatoire, les yeux vides et la bouche ouverte.

Son regard parcourra encore un peu plus la foule, s'arrêtant parfois sur certaines personnes en proie à ce qui semblait être des hallucinations.

Orihime raffermit se prise sur son couteau lorsqu'une jeune arrancar s'agrippa à ses épaules en tremblant.

L'angoisse commençait à nouer la gorge de la rouquine.

Elle avança parmis la foule jusqu'à arriver à un mur recouvert de photos de Yamamoto et de Barragan, avec très peu de tissu mais beaucoup de caoutchouc et de cuir.

Le bruit d'un couteau heurtant le sol retentit dans la salle.

Orihime sentit autre chose que l'angoisse remonter le long de sa gorge, elle s'accroupit et vomit son petit déjeuner, son diner, et tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais avalé depuis sa naissance.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle tentait de s'extirper de la foule.

N'ayant plus la force pour se remettre debout, elle tenta d'y aller à genoux, esquivant un jeune arrancar qui tentait de se frotter les yeux jusqu'à enlever ces horribles images de sa tête, ou au moins les arracher.

Finalement Orihime se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle, et posa sa tête entre ses genoux en tentant de maitriser ses tremblements.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle releva la tête et tenta de rationaliser c'était sûrement un trucage, il suffisait de demander à Szayel et il confirmera tout ça, et tout sera oublié.

Alors qu'elle cherchait le scientifique, elle entendit sa voix.

En un geste vif, Orihime avait trouvé l'origine de la voix et donc Szayel, sa respiration était saccadé, ses yeux fous et sa voix blanche et affolée.

Orihime se rapprochait donc du scientifque qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

-C'est une vraie, c'est une vraie photo, sans trucages BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA !

Orihime se figea et jeta un coup d'oeil vers les autres personnes succeptibles d'avoir entendu cela.

Seule Harribel semblait avoir entendu, et elle réagit assez rapidement, elle courrut vers la table de salon de Tosen et y dansa la macarena.

Elle fut vite rejoint par Szayel qui explosa d'un rire fou et partit sur un poney siberien a crête rouge.

Orihime elle repartir vers la chambre de son garde du corps, en titubant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, dans la chambre d'Orihime.<p>

Orihime se leva en baillant, tentant de se dégager des bras de son arrancar préféré.

Après moults contorsionnages elle réussit à se mettre debout, s'étira et jeta un œil au sol, où deux ombres se faufilaient, l'une d'entre elle vint se mettre aux pieds de grimmjow, prenant sa forme tandis que l'autre faisait de même avec Orihime.

-Ah, t'es de retour toi, tu faisais quoi ? Aizen n'a plus de thé.

-C'est un secret.

Orihime haussa un sourcil devant la réponse de son ombre qui souriait franchement.

Le regard de la rousse passa de son ombre à celle de Grimmjow.

Il se tramait quelque chose, c'était évident.

Mais elle n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau, le descendit d'une traite et revint se blottir dans les bras de Grimmjow sur le canapé, entremêlant leurs jambes alors que ses yeux papillonnaient pour finir par se fermer pour de bon, toutes pensées impliquant le capitaine commandant ou Barragan chassées par les bras puissants de Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Hum.<p>

*jette un caillou au centre de la scène et le regarde se faire lyncher par des lectrices en furies*

Ok...

*jette un deuxième caillou, et le regarde se faire lyncher aussi*

Hum, vous avez fini avec vos armes de tortures ou il en reste ?

Hum.

Je suis totalement désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse.

MEA CULPA !

Non, sérieusement désolée, maintenant faut compter sur l'autre pour finir son chapitre plus tôt hein !

...

Hum.

Que de hum, non ?

Enfin ,je vais arrêter de tergiverser je ne veux pas plus vous importunez.

Pitié pardonnez-moi !

Enfin, au moins j'ai casé les deux défis demandés par Agrond, et LittleSweetApple.

Et maintenant les deux défis pour l'autre:

-Orihime face à une attaque de puissance capillaire !

-La suite des aventures de Sacha de Pokémon perdu dans la grotte de Luppi. Et case une grande amitié avec un cafard dedans, un cafard rose avec des ronds verts bleus et jaunes, qui s'appelerait Garry.

'Oilà, encore pardon et à bientôt

Je précise que c'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai réussi à ne pas abandonner et à écrire la suite

Merci à tous, et à bientôt !

Revieeews ?


	8. Chapter 8

_SALUT PETITES PERSONNES !_

_Dis donc, elle a tellement pris son temps l'autre que j'avais totalement oublié que je devais faire l'intro aussi.  
>J'ai juste envoyé les RAR<br>Comme quoi, elle écrit vraiment trop lentement hein !  
>Enfin, on peut pas lui en vouloir (mais on le fait quand même)<br>Je vous rassure, je serais plus rapide moi.  
>Sinon vos reviews sont toujours aussi encourageantes même si elles sont beaucoup moins nombreuses.<br>Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que je vais dire parce que j'ai trop hâte de pouvoir voir le chapitre de l'autre.  
>On se retrouve au suivant alors.<br>Bisous bisous mes choupinous !_

_**Agrond** Et bien, Agrond, cher petit Agrond, ton défi m'a bien fait rire, de là à savoir si l'autre à réussi à le caser, j'attend avec la même impatience que toi la réponse !_

_**Naera Eldrin** Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu pris beaucoup de temps, mais si j'avais su que ça aurait pu te tuer je me serais dépêché ! D'ailleurs rien que pour toi, je vais me dépêcher pour le prochain._

_(et oui, il n'y a eu que deux reviews -)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ACHT<strong>

**Moi, je préfère la Norvège. Uranus, c'est trop loin.**

Grimmjow s'appuya sur un mur, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, ses cheveux d'ordinaires si freaky pendaient lamentablement sur son front et d'énormes cernes s'agrippaient à ses pupilles.

Il croisa Ulquiorra qui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son Fraccion.

« Alors ?

- De pire en pire. »

Ils entendirent tout d'un coup un troupeau de marteaux-piqueurs en colère s'approcher, mais ce n'était que Szayel qui courait en tapant dans ses mains, la langue dehors et lançait des cris insupportables.

« BWAHAAAAAHAAAA ! »

Nnoitra arriva dans le même état que l'ex-Sexta.

« Ça s'arrange pas, dis donc !

- C'est même de pire en pire ! »

Nnoitra se passa une main sur le visage, attrapa son amant par le bras, mais celui-ci se retourna et enfonça sa langue dans la gorge de la mante-religieuse, Nnoitra recula et voyant une autre attaque arriver, il beugla :

« CAOUTCHOUC ! »

Szayel le regarda, son visage blémit et il baissa la tête, avant de retourner dans sa folie.

« BWAAAAAH ! »

Seulement, Nnoitra n'avait pas calculé qu'Hallibel était dans le coin et qu'elle avait entendu le mot qu'il ne faut pas prononcer et elle s'accroupit en hurlant. Aizen qui passait dans les parages, sentit ses tympans se déchirer lentement et il s'approcha en endurant une grande souffrance. Il trouva Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Nnoitra qui se bouchaient les oreilles pendant que les deux autres essayaient de casser les vitres avec leurs voix.

« Le thé de Mongolie du nord n'a pas eu d'effets ? »

Les Arrancars remuèrent la tête, Aizen se mit à la hauteur d'Hallibel, Szayel avait décampé en voyant le maître le regarder, peut-être le souvenir du thé ? Bref. Aizen murmura dans l'oreille de la jolie jeune Espada qui se tue instantanément, mais resta là, à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

Les autres approuvèrent frénétiquement de la tête.

« J'ai un diplôme de psychologie de groupe pour céréales traumatisées par leur avenir que le Yéti m'a donné lorsque je suis allé lui demander son thé, je pense qu'une thérapie collective pourrait amener les patients à faire face à leurs peurs les plus primitives et- Jaggerjack, je te dérange peut-être ? »

Le bleuté releva la tête et essuya la bave de ses lèvres.

« 'Scusez-moi, j'ai du mal à dormir et je capte rien à c'que vous radotez depuis avant.

- Moi dire que vous avoir besoin de parler des photos pour guérir.

- Aaah ! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt, aussi ! »

Le groupe se sépara et Grimmjow prit son courage à deux mains.

« Allez, mon vieux, t'es un Espada, t'es le Sexta. Pourquoi t'aurais peur d'une petite gamine ? »

Il ouvrit la porte et il se prit une baffe. Orihime, perchée sur la table, avait mis la chaîne hi-fi au maximum et chantait à tue-tête avec la chanson. Elle le vit et entama le refrain.

« Take on meeee ! Take me oooooon ! I'll be gooone, in a day or TWOOOOO ! »

Le bleuté lâcha un soupir, son humaine, elle, n'était pas devenue folle comme les autres Arrancars, non. Elle était devenue fan d'A-ha, un groupe d'humains des années '80. Ce n'était pas que Grimmjow n'aimait pas le groupe, ni la musique, c'était même le contraire. La voix de Morten Harket, mélangée à celle d'Orihime était un régal pour les oreilles.

Mais cela faisait, exactement, 14 jours et 15 nuits qu'elle l'écoutait.

QUATORZE jours et QUINZE nuits !

Pendant le repas, la sieste, la leçon de prononciation, les rapprochements stratégiques...

Il avait des envies de réincarnation pour fuir cet enfer, c'était pour dire !

Grimmjow éteignit la musique et Orhime le fusilla du regard.

« JE VAIS TE TUUUE-

- Me tuer, oui oui, je sais, mais écoute-moi d'abord. »

La rousse haussa les épaules et sifflota l'air de la chanson. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit au creux de son bras.

« Aujourd'hui, on va faire quelque chose de spécial, d'accord ? »

Elle le regarda, méfiante.

« Ca a un rapport avec... tu sais... ce que tu as vu... les photos... »

La rousse bondit en arrière, prit une banane et la brandit vers Grimmjow.

« Je refuse d'en parler ou d'y penser ! »

Son visage devint vert et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Le bleuté se leva et envoya l'arme au loin.

« C'est pour t'aider, bon sang !

- Je vais très bien !

- Tu trouves ? »

La rouquine regarda son reflet, oui, elle allait parfaitement bien. Bon, elle avait quelques cernes, mais rien de très méchant. Par contre, Grimmjow, lui, semblait être au bord du gouffre.

« En fait, c'est pour toi que tu fais ça !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Le norvégien te coures sur le système ? »

Grimmjow grogna et Orihime tapa dans ses mains.

« AHA ! J'avais raison !

- Même pas vrai. »

L'Arrancar pinça les lèvres, vexé, et l'humaine éclata de rire.

« T'en-fais pas, Grimminou, j'irai à ta réunion à la con.

- Je suis fier de tes progrès, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

- Pfff, débile ! »

**Le lendemain**

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Orihime se regardèrent. Où avaient-ils encore été embarqués ? Tous les Arrancars étaient assis en cercle, au centre se trouvaient Aizen et Hallibel.

« Ouvres-moi ton cœur ! »

_PAF_

« Même pas en rêve, gros pervers !

- Mais non, mais accouche !

- En plus, il en redemande ? »

Aizen se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré. Si seulement les Arrancars étaient aussi sensibles que des céréales, il aurait terminé depuis longtemps !

« Pff ! Et Luppi, il se sent trop supérieur pour venir ?

- En même temps, pour ce qu'on fait.

- Taisez-vous, laissez le maître travailler.

- Tiens, cachet d'aspirine est retombé dans sa phase d'admiration-de-méchant-à-mèche.

- Grimminou, j'ai besoin de faire pipi.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un petit homme aux cheveux noirs ?

- Chut !

- Oh, une exclamation shifferienne !

- ARRETE DE ME FOUTRE DES BAFFES, JE SUIS TON BOSS !

- Euuuuh... »

Tout le monde se retourna vers un bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux oreilles pointues. L'homme visiblement gêné, portait un arc et des flèches sur son dos.

En bref, il faisait tache.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Hallibel assomma l'ex-Sexta avec un coup de kung-fu chinois datant de l'Empire ottoman et s'approcha de l'homme, la bouche en cœur.

« On s'en-fout de qui il est, c'est un beau gosse. »

Orihime, des étoiles pleins les yeux, approuva d'un signe de tête, pendant qu'Ulquiorra essuyait de la bave de ses lèvres.

Pas les siennes. Celles d'Orihime. Bande de perverses.

« Je me nomme Legolas Vertefeuille et je suis un elfe. »

Les Arrancars et l'humaine levèrent un sourcil, éclatèrent de rire et voyant que l'étranger était sérieux, ils continuèrent de rire.

« Sérieux ?

- J'ai des cheveux blond platine, des oreilles pointues, je ne dors pas, ne cligne pas des yeux et toutes les femmes sont à mes pieds, alors oui, je suis sérieux. Vous, - par contre... Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? »

Grimmjow se frappa fièrement le torse.

« On est des Arrancars, les meilleurs combattants de l'univers, et moi, je suis le roi !

- Avec un bras en moins ? »

Hallibel re-assomma la panthère folle qui menaçait d'abîmer le beau visage elfique.

« Laisse-le croire... »

Legolas se demanda s'il cherchait vraiment du bon côté. Il n'avait que suivre les ordres d'Aragorn.

_Vas chercher Frodon ! _

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, pendant que Grimmjow se relevait, aidé par Orihime, enfin, la rouquine essayait de le soulever, pendant qu'il matait son décolleté.

« Bref. Est-ce que vous avez vu un petit homme avec des cheveux foncés ? »

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, sauf Szayel qui reniflait Legolas, la langue pendante.

La pièce commençait à sentir le cerveau grillé quand Ulquiorra claqua des doigts et répondit avec toute la motivation qui lui est propre.

« Pendant notre algarade, après l'explosion de thé provoquée par Jaggerjack.

- Ah, ouiiii ! Je m'en rappelle !

- Pas besoin de crier aussi fort.

- Tes oreilles pointues supportes pas, elfe de mes deux ?

- C'est pas lui que t'as envoyé chez Luppi ? »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Aizen se mit en face d'Ulquiorra, la mèche en vrac.

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Le Cuatro déglutit et le boss eu une subite envie d'aller se rendre aux Shinigamis.

« Bon, écoutez, je me fiche de vos problèmes de familles, couples, organisation secrète ou je ne sais quoi, il me faut juste le garçon !

- Vous ne craignez rien ?

- Ni personne.

- Je vais vous fournir une escorte, vous partirez dans une heure. »

**Une heure et demi plus tard**

« Dépechez-vous, bon sang ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Legolas a raison.

- Lèche-cul !

- J'aimerai bien vous y voir, z'avez pas un poids lourd sur le dos, vous ! »

Orihime donna un coup de talon dans les côtes de Grimmjow.

« Hue, cheval ! »

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Les pouvoirs de l'amour.

- ON EST PAS AMOUREUX ! » hurlèrent les deux concernés à l'unisson.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière d'une grotte. Orihime sauta légèrement sur le sable, tout sourire.

« Je vois pas de quoi vous avez peur. Ça a l'air désert. Si ça se trouve, il est même pas là, donc le plan, c'est : on entre, on prend Frelon-

- FRODON.

- Et on repart. Ni vu, ni connu.

- T'oublies juste un truc, ça. »

Grimmjow pointa du doigt une espèce de boule de poil qui ronflait dans un coin.

« Ooooh!C'est mignon ! »

Ai-je dit que ce qui était « mignon » aux yeux d'Ulquiorra faisait trois mètres de haut et six de large et que ses dents ressemblaient plus à des épées qu'à des dents de gentil herbivore ?

« Grimmjow, 'spèce de tapette ! Tu vois bien qu'il dort ! »

Elle commença à avancer quand elle fut plaquée contre le sol par Legolas. Luppi venait d'ouvrir la porte de derrière et regardait qui avait bien put le réveiller pendant sa sieste capitale de treize minutes. Il referma la porte et les quatre comparses se redressèrent.

« Orihime, je crois que ton plan tombe à l'eau.

- Nop. Suffit d'avoir une diversion.

- Grimm' ! Arrête de prendre mes idées !

- C'est toi qui pense trop fort. »

Ils se regardèrent et se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers Ulquiorra qui devint livide.

« Non.

- Si si si si !

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

- Luppi est fou amoureux d'Ulquiqui.

- Ah, je vois. Mon cher, vous vous devez d'accepter pour la réussite de notre quête. »

Devant le ton mielleux de l'elfe, le brun céda et partit pour rejoindre l'entrée principale de la grotte.

« Comment t'as fait ?

- Pouvoir elfique.

- Trop la classe.

- On se marie ? »

Grimmjow regarda l'humaine et shoota dans un caillou en grognant. Il était jaloux, en plus !

**Du côté d'Ulquiorra**

Il déglutit, regarda à droite, à gauche et se frappa la tête contre le rocher le plus proche.

Pourquoi avait-il dit oui à l'elfe ?

Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?

Il se mit une baffe, remit son masque neutre et sonna.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Il laissa son doigt sur le bouton en sifflotant. Luppi ouvrit la porte en ouvrant la bouche pour injurier l'emmerdeur qui l'empêcher de s'épiler le mollet avec sa pince dernier cri.

Mais il vit Ulquiorra et se souvint de la tête qu'il avait.

Pas de maquillage, pas coiffé, pas habillé comme un top model, pas d'anti-cernes, pas de gaine pour la silhouette et surtout, surtout ! Il avait mis un... un... un jogging ! Luppi se crucifia intérieurement et referma la porte au nez du Cuatro.

« What iz ze fouque ? »

**Chez les autres**

« Bon, on y va?

- T'es folle.

- Inconsciente.

- Et vous, vous êtes en manque de testostérone. »

Touchés dans leurs fiertés masculines, les deux beaux gosses se renfrognèrent.

« Bon, d'accord, la bestiole est réveillée et elle a l'air nettement moins gentille, mais c'est pas parce qu'on a échoué une fois qu'on doit abandonner !

- T'as juste oublié qu'on est planqué derrière un rocher et qu'on a failli se faire bouffer. Mais sinon, tout va bien, c'est vrai.

- Le manchot a pas tort.

- Toi, la ferme. »

Orihime se décala un peu et vit la bête qui avait de longs poils avec des pointes en acier tranchant. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait autant de neurones que son maître et un sens de l'odorat aussi développée qu'un Ichigo enrhumé.

« J'ai un plan ! »

La rouquine et l'elfe fixèrent le bleuté.

« Me regardez pas avec cet air de pintade empaillée, j'suis sérieux.

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux. Bref. Orihime, tu cours ouvrir la porte pendant que Legogo et moi, on te couvre.

- T'es sûr de couvrir quelque chose avec ton bras ?

- Et toi, t'es sûr de pouvoir pécho avec tes oreilles ? »

Les trois se mirent à courir comme des détraqués, Orihime en tête.

« Cours, Forest, cours !

- Tais-toi ! »

La bête se mit à les poursuivre, ses cheveux fendant l'air. Ils entourèrent d'abord les pieds de Legolas et le soulevèrent en hauteur.

« HA ! C'est qui l'couillon, maint'nant ? »

Deux secondes après, Grimmjow rejoignit l'elfe.

« Tu disais ? »

Orihime était maintenant seule, face au monstre qui la regardait avec des yeux brillants.

« Prends mon arc et mes flèches !

- Ouais ! Fais ce que blonde platine te dit ! Et vise bien entre les deux yeux ! »

La bêbête se ramassa sur elle-même et Orihime comprit qu'elle était sur le point de faire face à une attaque de puissance capillaire.

Attendez.

Capillaire ? Vraiment ?

Orihime eu soudain une idée.

« Je te comprends, ma choutte. Tout ce temps sans qu'on s'occupe de toi ! C'est difficile, hein ? »

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? La bête inclina la tête en couinant.

« Je sais, mais j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut ! »

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un peigne et un sèche-cheveux solaire.

« Un BRUSHING ! »

Elle s'approcha et commença, pendant que la monstrette lâchait ses otages en ronronnant.

**Ulquiorra qui attend devant la porte en se demandant pourquoi les autres hurlent**

Luppi rouvrit la porte en étant coiffé, maquillé, habillé, épilé. Bref, plus « beau » que jamais. Ulquiorra retint une nausée.

« Alors, mon chou. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Et bien... euh... j'aurai besoin de... je me disais que... est-ce que tu sais...

- Que je saaaais ?

- Euuh...

- Ouiii ?

- Comment on fait pour laver des sous-vêtements en dentelle à la machine sans les abîmer ? »

Luppi sourit. Le fameux épisode avec Hallibel, il en avait entendu des ragots. Ulquiorra frémit et vit, soudain, la porte de derrière s'ouvrir sur les trois autres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux pendant qu'Orihime lui faisait de grands signes pour lui expliquer leur folle aventure, pendant que Legolas étudiait un mobile avec des figurines en cristal et que Grimmjow mimait les gestes du Sexta. Évidemment, il fit tomber un vase et avant que Luppi eu le temps de se retourner, Ulquiorra attrapa sa tête et l'embrassa.

Non, vous n'avez pas mal lu.

Grimmjow et Orihime laissèrent leurs mâchoires dire bonjour au sol et Legolas les tira dans un couloir. Les deux amis se lavèrent la bouche à l'eau de javel périmée depuis trois mois.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne, en fait ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre, tu connais pas Luppi !

- Ah, j'ai eu peur d'avoir affaire à des homophobes. »

La rouquine et le bleuté se retournèrent le neurone en comprenant le sous-entendu.

« Attends, pourquoi tu cherches Fredon, déjà ?

- Frodon ! Parce que sire Aragorn me l'a demandé.

- Euh, ton roi, là, il est... je veux dire... gay ?

- Ciel ! Non ! Pourquoi ?

- J'sais, p'tet parce que tu dis des trucs zarbis.

- Ou que vous avez l'esprit mal tourné.

- BREF. On va où, maintenant ?

- On suit les flèches vertes fluo ?

- Okay ! »

De son côté, Ulquiorra n'en menait pas large, il vit les autres partirent en courant, mais c'est à ce moment que Luppi décida de tourner la tête.

« T'as pas entendu un bruit ?

- Quel bruit ? »

Et il colla ses lèvres sur celles de Luppi en maudissant les autres et en priant qu'ils finissent vite leur mission.

**Dans un couloir noir et isolé**

« Pikachu, t'es sûr de pas pouvoir faire de lumière ?

- Piiiiika.

- Ok, ok ! J'arrête de te poser la question. »

Sacha mit sa caméra en marche.

« 36ème jour de captivité. J'ai réussi à m'échapper avec un pokémon inconnu, il faudra que j'en parle au professeur. Cette espèce ressemble à un cafard rose avec des ronds verts, bleus et jaunes. Son cri est assez spécial, c'est entre le miaulement et le hennissement, j'ai donc, en toute logique, décidé de l'appeler Garry. Il adore qu'on le gratouille derrière les antennes et qu'on lui donne des cailloux à manger. C'est un véritable ami, à présent. D'ailleurs, je crois que Pikachu est jaloux.

- Pika !

- En tout cas, il faut que je trouve un centre pokémon et vite ! La principale attaque de Garry est de baver un acide très corrosif, c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à nous détacher de nos chaînes. »

Sacha et ses deux amis continuèrent d'avancer dans la pénombre quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

« Grimmjow ! Arrête de me marcher sur les pieds !

- Mais, j'fais pas exprès !

- Mon œil, ouais !

- Monsieur Frooooooodon ! »

Sacha sortit de sa cachette, à genoux et avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici !

- Ah, mais c'est le gamin qu'Ulquiqui a envoyé ici !

- Legolas, on l'a trouvé !

- Euh, ce n'est pas Frodon, ça.

- Je m'appelle Sacha. »

Orihime mit sa main devant sa bouche, surprise.

« Oh meeeerde !La boulette !

- Quoi ?

- J'vous expliquerai plus tard ! Faut aller chercher Ulquiorra ! »

Ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie et Grimmjow attrapa Ulquiorra par le col en passant, laissant un Luppi étonné et rouge pivoine.

« Je vais vous tuer.

- Oui, mais cours ! »

**Plus tard à Las Noches**

« Et donc, il y a eu un quiproquo, c'est bien cela ? Ce garçon n'est pas celui que cherchait Monsieur l'elfe ?

- Exact ! »

Aizen sourit en tapotant la tête de la rouquine et lança un regard inquiet à Ulquiorra, de qui émanait une aura noire et meurtrière.

« Frodon est chez les Shinigamis, je l'y ai envoyé un peu avant que vous reveniez.

- QUOI ?!

- Il a eu la délicatesse de nous faire une soupe pour calmer les pulsions folles de mes disciples. »

En effet, Hallibel avait récupéré son calme et ses esprits, quant à Szayel, il célébrait ses retrouvailles avec Nnoitra derrière la porte. Sous les yeux d'un Cuatro choqué.

« Bon, bah, j'y vais.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Ciao !

- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi, Grimmjow. »

Legolas disparut dans le Garganta d'Aizen. Le boss frappa dans ses mains avec un sourire, le calme allait enfin revenir dans son palais. Il partit fêter ça avec un tout nouveau thé, celui du pays des Hobbits. Il en frémissait de joie.

Grimmjow raccompagna Orihime dans sa chambre, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, il lui demanda, gêné :

« Dis, Hime, ce Legolas, tu l'trouvais vraiment beau ?

- Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de charmant, mais c'est pas vraiment mon type, tu sais.

- C'est quoi, ton type ? »

La rouquine se tapota la lèvre pour laisser le suspense monter.

« Les ex-Espadas manchots aux cheveux bleus, pourquoi ? »

La porte se ferma sur un bleuté rouge pivoine.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà !<em>

_Je n'ai aucune excuse (pour changer), donc vous avez (encore) le droit de me torturer, me tuer, me faire assassiner avec du verglas, m'enterrer vivante, jeter mes restes dans la neige, me lapider et j'en passe..._

_En tout cas, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. :)_

_Alors, les défis pour l'autre Folle :_

_- une évolution (enfin) dans la relation entre Grimmjow et Orihime ! (je t'ai préparé le terrain, huhu)_

_- Ichigo débarque et se fait enlever par Ulquiorra en tutu rose_

_Bon courage, ma vieille, j'en ai bavé avec les tiens ! :P_

_A la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

*****arrive avec Chaussange, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Jared Leto, Ian Somerhalder et toute une flopée de beaux gosses en tout genre qui balancent des confettis*****

**BONNE ANNÉE ! BONNE SANTE ! QUE L'INSPIRATION SOIT AVEC VOUS (et surtout nous *sifflote*)**

Et je tiens à remercier Chaussange pour cette aventure incroyable et complètement barjo dans laquelle on s'est entraînées :)  
>DAAANS MES BRAS, GRANDE FOLLE ! :D<br>*ApplaudissementS du public*

**Chaussange alias L'Autre : Quelle discussion ? xD Je t'aime aussi ;)**

Agrond : T'as vu ça ? Pour une fois, on est plus rapide que Buzz l'Eclair ! Et sinon, j'aime pas le lait xD *part en courant*

Naera Eldrin : Elle est bizarre ta danse, tu nous l'apprends ? :D Pour l'apparition de Legolas... On a contrat qui stipule la présence régulière de beaux gosses, alors... xD Pour tes questions, on verra ce qu'on peut faire ;)

**Bon, c'est plus Noël, mais vous avez une bonne imagination, alors on fera comme si :P**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NEIN<strong>

****Et puis en plus Uranus ça sent les fesses.****

Orihime se sentait bien ce matin, elle était heureuse et sereine.

La visite surprise de Les chaussures, ou les godasses, Légodas un truc du genre, -Grimmjow lui avait trouvé tellement de surnom qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son vrai nom- avait foutu un vacarme incroyable chez les femmes arrancars et c'est seulement à l'aube du cinquième jour, quand le soleil rouge -Oui, Lylynette a peint un soleil en rouge avec l'aide de Wonderwyce pour parfaire la mise en scène- s'est levé qu'elle s'est tourné vers l'Est et qu'elle l'a vu.

Leur sauveur, qui se tenait dos au soleil -toujours rouge-, une lumière -tenue par Gin- resplendissant derrière lui, sur un grand cheval blanc -cette fois-ci joué par des boîtes en carton déguisées en cheval par les bons soins de Grimmjow, c'est à dire un coup de cero et puis merde, achetons un cheval. Le méchant pas beau Aizen ayant mis son véto sur l'achat d'un cheval, -sa tortue lui suffisait, merci- ordonna à Tousen d'en fabriquer un, donc Grimmjow n'a pas vraiment fait grand chose, mais elle divaguait- Grimmjow le bleu apparût, avec derrière lui, une armée d'alcools en tout genre.

La bataille fut difficile mais l'espoir renaissait, et grâce à Grimmjow le bleu et ses fidèles bouteilles, l'image du beau les baskets s'effaça de tout les esprits et l'empire des terres du milieu -soit la chambre d'Orihime, située à l'exact centre du palais- pu renaître de ses cendres.

Sans aucun blondinet aux longues oreilles pour venir foutre la merde dans les têtes des gentes demoiselles du royaume.

Tout irait donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Elle s'étira en ronronnant de bien-être avant d'allonger ses jambes sur son long canapé blanc.

… Minute, elle ne s'était pas endormie sur son canapé hier soir.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKUNAM ATATA mais quel son fantastique !

Une voix nasillarde lui vrilla les tympans et sa tête tourna comme pour compatir à leur douleur.

Oui, tout irait bien.

Dès que les gueules de bois s'estomperaient.

… Attendez un peu ! Deuxième minute, son canapé ne parlait pas normalement.

À contre-coeur, la rousse ouvrit un œil en songeant à cette si belle journée après cette si longue bataille qu'elle allait sans doute gâcher en ouvrant ses belles mirettes.

-Stark ?

Fort heureusement, quelqu'un d'autre prît la parole avant qu'Orihime n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, elle resta donc affalée sur son canapé parlant, profitant de ce léger sursis.

-Mmmf ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais couchée sur ton dos ?

-Je ne sais pas Tia, rendors toi.

-Mais, pourquoi on est dans la chambre de l'humaine qui, elle-même est affalée entre Noitoira et Szayel ? Et pourquoi donc Ulquiorra est en haut d'une pile de meubles en tenant une fleur dans ses mains en chantant le roi Lion ? ET BORDEL DE MERDE, EST-CE QUE C'EST DES FRITES QUE JE SENS ? MES HABITS VONT ÊTRE IMPREGNÉS DE CETTE ODEUR MOI QUI PASSE TANT DE TEMPS À EN PRENDRE SOIN !

Bon, à ce moment là, elle ne pouvait juste plus garder ses belles mirettes fermées.

Elle se releva d'un coup, se cognant par la même occasion la tête contre la table et grommela avant de se tourner vers le primera espada, les mêmes yeux avides de réponses que la jolie métisse.

-Grimmjow a organisé une soirée chez l'humaine pour vous faire sortir l'elfe aux cheveux peroxydés de la tête. Il y avait tout une mise en scène de faîte, elle aimait les mises en scènes, elle a trop bu et elle a fondée une alliance contre les pommes de terres avec les deux boulets là, l'insecte pirate et la barbie scientifique ils ont cuisiné des frites une bonne partie de la soirée, by the waydemande à Ulquiorra de demander de la lessive spéciale à Luppi, paraît qu'il peut plus rien lui refuser et l'aspirine me doit un service. Bref, ils se sont endormis comme des masses, fiers de leurs combats. Quand à ladite aspirine, Ulquiorra, il présente son nouveau rosier à la savane. Oui la savane est constitué des oreillers qui étaient sur le lit de Orihime. Ils ne tiennent pas très bien l'alcool, maintenant dors.

Et sur ces belles paroles, l'espada attira la blonde contre lui avant de se rendormir.

Orihime se leva, heureuse d'avoir au moins réduit la liste de ses questions matinales.

Sa joie redescendit aussi vite que son ''repas'' de la veille remonta le long de son estomac.

Elle respira plusieurs fois et appliqua une technique secrète anti-gueule de bois mise au point avec son arrancar.

Et oui, c'était SON arrancar.

Elle fit craquer ses genoux et darda un regard critique sur l'état de sa chambre.

Sa si grande chambre blanche et si propre, si blanche, si rangée, si épurée... transformée en foutoir innommable jonchée par une bonne partie de la population de Las Noches.

Ne manquait qu'une seule personne.

Un soufflement las passa ses lèvres alors que la rouquine se passait une enième fois la main sur le visage.

Où est Grimmjow ?

Ses yeux refirent le tour de la pièce, jaugeant un individu capable de l'aider dans sa quête, un petit arrancar, pas très puissant mais il avait l'air à peu près lucide.

Enfin, assez lucide pour ne pas s'effondrer au moindre pas.

…

Bon, au moins il ne vomit pas.

…

Bon, de toutes façons elle n'aimait pas ce carrelage, et puis il est assez lucide pour ne pas brailler à tue-tête n'importe quoi.

-IIIIL EST DES VOOOOTREEEEEUH IL A MANGÉ MAMIE POUR SAUVER POCAHANTAS DE L'ATLANTIDE GRÂCE À JACK ET SES HUSKYS COMME LES AUUUUTREEUH !

Bon, au moins il n'est pas à moitié nu.

…

Oh bah merde alors, elle avait pensé à moitié, certes mais pas cette moitié là.

Bon, elle va arrêter de penser.

Elle épousseta ses vêtements qui empestaient les frites, une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, renonça et décida de se changer.

En ouvrant son armoire un sourire vint orner ses lèvres en découvrant que Grimmjow avait « arrangé » toutes ces tenues qui avaient perdus une bonne dose de centimètres.

Elle en enfila une et partit à la recherche du schtroumph.

* * *

><p>Orihime avait l'habitude de poser une multitude de questions et cette fois encore une question turlupinait la rouquine, tranquillement installée sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur le torse de l'ancien sexta qu'elle venait juste de retrouver.<p>

-Grrr-chan ?

-Mm ?

-Les arrancars peuvent avoir des sentiments ?

Le bleuté ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et garda le silence quelques minutes.

C'était une bonne question et les milliers de pensées qui l'assaillaient d'habitude se tûrent pour laisser place à un silence assourdissant.

Super, ça se joue entre lui et son cerveau maintenant.

-Non, pas vraiment, à part celui qui nous a été assignés, la solitude pour Stark... Tout ça quoi, nous sommes comme des hollows, on n'est pas censé avoir de sentiments.

Il regretta sa réponse à la seconde où elle passa ses lèvres, pourquoi bon dieu, pourquoi la seule fois où il arrive à être logique et pragmatique c'est au seul moment où il aurait eu besoin que ses instincts prennent le dessus.

Il le savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à son cerveau.

-Et toi ?

-Et bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas de sentiments non plus.

Sa voix sembla fausse et il se fustigea mentalement, lui ainsi que son cerveau et sa bouche qui parlait toute seule.

Inoue sembla se renfrogner et reporta son attention sur la lune pendant quelques minutes, ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble de son oreiller attitré.

-Quel est ton sentiment assigné ?

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier.

-La destruction.

Orihime baissa les yeux, les laissant fixer le trou dans l'estomac de la fraccion.

Elle en traça délicatement les contours.

-T'as encore tout faux imbécile.

Il ne répondit rien, attendant la suite, sachant que quoi qu'il fasse, elle parlerait.

-Ulquiorra a comblé le vide avec ses plantes, Stark n'est plus seul, il a Hallibel.

Elle prit une inspiration et se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte du bleuté pour planter son regard dans celui troublé du hollow.

-Tu sais, mon frère était un hollow, pourtant quand il m'a vu il ne m'a pas tué, il n'a rien fait, il aurait pu me tuer aussi facilement qu'il aurait pu respirer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Parce qu'au fond, il avait encore des sentiments.

Sa voix avait tremblé vers la fin de sa phrase et Grimmjow se sentit con, il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les humaines, un rien les faisait craquer !

Mais, comme pour confirmer qu'il avait tort, Orihime releva la tête et darda deux belles orbes grises au beau milieu des siennes.

Elle eut un petit sourire carnassier, son sourire carnassier, et il aurait voulu lui arracher des lèvres à ce moment précis, parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas cette lueur déterminée au fond de ses yeux.

-Donc, je suppose que si je m'approche comme ça

Elle s'était mise à genoux sur lui et lui faisait face, ce même sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

-Et que je fais ceci

Cette fois-ci, elle avait passé ses genoux entre les siens et avait rapproché ses lèvres de son oreille, en murmurant cette phrase avant de délicatement toucher son masque.

Bordel, il avait trop bien éduqué son humaine.

-Tu ne ressentiras rien, du tout ?

Ses longs cheveux frottaient sur le torse du jeune homme qui serrait les poings et avalait difficilement sa salive, cette fille était un démon, il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses mains, qui s'aventuraient maintenant sur son torse, redessinant le contour de chacun de ses muscles.

Il observa la lune, elle était jolie mais pas exceptionnelle, et il se demandait ce que la rousse pouvait bien faire à la regarder pendant des heures, à sa place il se serait acheté un miroir tant qu'à faire, Hime était bien plus divertissante que ce stupide satellite.

Cette même Hime dont les lèvre entrouvertes laissaient échapper un petit souffle dans le creux de son oreille.

Il serra encore plus les poings, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et étouffa un grognement, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Orihime.

Finalement, n'en tenant plus, le bleuté lui attrapa les poignets et s'empara de ses lèvres.

-C'est qui que tu traites d'imbécile au juste ?

-T'es plutôt long à la détente ducon.

Il la réembrassa, ou peut-être qu'elle avait pris les devants, c'était difficile à dire.

Il mordillait la lèvre de la rouquine qui lui mordit la langue, il sourit sans pour autant s'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Grimmjow posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle passait les siennes dans les cheveux bleus de l'arrancar.

Un grognement se fit entendre et il était impossible de dire à qui il appartenait, peut-être aux deux.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant rentrer Aizen très en colère.

-Mon thé a été volé, je sais que tu es coupable misérable peti- Nng ?

Aizen, le traître, the boy qui avait trompé son monde, le futur dieu, et tout ce que vous voulez s'est pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sentit con, bien sûr il se sentait souvent dépassé, stupide et maudit à force d'être entouré de ces abrutis mais se sentir con à ce point, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait oublié ce que ça faisait.

Face à lui, l'ex espada et l'humaine s'embrassaient farouchement, et ne semblaient même pas l'avoir remarqué.

Il augmenta son réaitsu et prit une voix menaçante.

-Jaggerjack...

Pour toutes réponses, il se prit une chaussure en pleine tête de la part de l'humaine qui se releva et lui lança un regard menaçant.

Grimmjow déteignait trop sur elle, où est passée la gentille petite humaine qui avait peur de tout et qui était si manipulable ?

-PUTAIN MAIS ON S'EN BAT DE VOTRE THÉ DE MERDE QUE VOUS VOUS FAITES VOLER TOUTES LES DIX SECONDES ! Z'ÊTES PAS UN BON MÉCHANT DIABOLIQUE SI VOUS POUVEZ MÊME PAS PROTÉGER UNE PUTAIN DE BOÎTE DE THÉ ! J'étais en train de présenter un argument indiscutable alors Dégagez. D'ici. Tout. De. Suite !

Et là, the boy qui avait trompé son monde partit, toujours en état de choc.

Il se vengerait demain.

Oh oui, demain, juste après qu'il ait enfin trouvé LE thé parfait, importé tout droit d'une région inconnue.

Pendant ce temps, l'humaine reprenait lentement son souffle, des cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux et ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de ne rien ressentir.

-C'est uniquement de l'attirance sexuelle.

Et peut-être légèrement plus.

'Tain le cerveau, tu te la ferme enfoiré !

Orihime continuait de le fixer, un air indéchiffrable planté sur son beau visage aux courbes si harmonieuses.

-Je me contenterais de ça alors.

Et elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui, un sourire taquin scotché sur son visage.

Elle passa lentement un doigt dans ses cheveux, remettant une de ses mèches en place.

Il lui sourit en se crispant et dût amasser toutes ses forces pour ne pas resserrer sa prise sur le corps de la jolie rouquine au risque de la blesser.

Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux du coup de l'arrancar et déposa des dizaines de baisers sur sa nuque, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres et s'arrêta à leurs commissures, elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à se reculer et mordiller sa lèvre où les traces de dents de Grimmjow se dessinaient légèrement.

Elle rit encore un peu plus en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies sans cesser de planter ses deux grands yeux gris dans ceux de l'arrancar sous elle.

L'humaine le rendait fou, c'était incroyable de savoir comme une si petite chose peut avoir autant de pouvoir sur un tueur émérite comme lui.

Il s'avança, son cerveau avait disjoncté et il ne pensait qu'à une chose, embrasser Orihime.

Pourtant, quand il approcha son visage, elle se recula, encore et encore le même sourire joueur sur son beau visage.

Dieu qu'il détestait ce sourire, il attrapa donc ses hanches, réajustant par la même occasion la place de l'humaine sur ses genoux qui continuait de se baisser jusqu'à se retrouver en équilibre hors du canapé, uniquement retenu par la poigne de son garde du corps.

-Si tu ne m'embrasses pas, je te laisse tomber.

-Si tu me laisse tomber je ne t'embrasse pas.

La poitrine de la rouquine se soulevait à un rythme affolant alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau, son fameux sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Quand leurs lèvres allèrent se rencontrer l'ex-sexta renversa la situation et bloqua Orihime sous lui et sur le canapé.

-À mon tour de jouer.

D'un seul coup, un vacarme assourdissant emplit tout le palais et une dizaine de réaitsu s'abatirrent sur le chateau.

Comme un seul homme, Orihime et Grimmjow se relevèrent et prirent leurs armes respectives.

-Putain de merde, il font chier ces shinigamis !

Grimmjow crût avoir entendu comme un écho à sa phrase et se retourna pour regarder SA rouquine qui évitait son regard.

Il l'avait bien élevé, un peu trop d'ailleurs au vu de son décolleté un peu trop plongeant qui réveilla certaines sensations en lui. Hors de question que la carotte sur qui SON humaine avait flashé pendant des années puisse la voir dans cette tenue.

-Grimmy, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Rien, reste ici je vais regarde ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu te fous de moi, tu veux que je reste ici ?

Pour seule réponse il s'avança, passa une main dans ses cheveux et offrit un sourire à sa rouquine en se baissant, rapprochant leurs lèvres.

-Non je me fous pas de toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à sortit d'ici Hime.

Sur ces mots il attrapa les clefs derrière Orihime et partit en courant hors de la chambre avant d'enfermer la jeune femme à double-tour à l'intérieur.

-Laisse moi sortir espèce de... De... Grimmy laisse moi sortir !

Un sourire cynique apparut sur les lèvres de l'arrancar et il disparut tout aussi vite.

-Je reviens te prendre dans vingt minutes, pas une seconde de plus. Promis.

Et avant que la rouquine puisse riposter il détruisit un mur qui s'écroula devant la porte de son humaine et partit en courant.

On sait jamais, elle pourrait sortir quand même.

Maintenant il reste plus qu'à trouver un enfoiré de roux et lui péter la gueule.

Sur ces pensées il s'éloigna et laissa l'humaine hurler des insanités au mur.

Orihime respira un grand coup, serra les poings de toutes ses forces et serra les dents pour empêcher un chapelet d'insultes de sortir.

Elle attrapa ses barrettes et les lança sur son mur.

Deux, c'est le nombre de fois où elle a dû lancer ses fées avant que le mur et les débris posés contre la porte par Grimmjow ne s'effondrent littéralement coupés en deux.

Un immense sourire digne de celui de Gin barra le visage de la rousse.

Ses entraînements clandestins avaient finit par payer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter par dessus le reste du mur, une grande main froide vint s'abattre sur son épaule.

Elle étouffa un cri et se retourna, prête à se défendre contre son assai-Gin ?

Elle lui sauta dans les bras sauf qu'il a ouvert les bras trop vers la gauche, elle manqua de tomber, l'entrainant dans sa chute l'albinos sauta vers l'arrière, Orihime dans ses bras et chuta contre un bout de mur.

Donc, en une demi-seconde ils partirent dans une bataille de chatouilles parce que ''c'est ta faute ,tu sais pas ouvrir les bras !'' ''Tu sais pas prévenir ni même tenir debout !'' ''Qui est tombé en premier ?''

''Toi !'' ''Tu te fous de moi ?'' Et autres civilités habituelles.

La relation entre ces deux-là était assez étrange, déjà à la Soul Society, ces deux énergumènes s'étaient bien entendu, même si la rouquine n'avait partagé que quelques banalités avec l'homme renard.

Et puis quand il était parti aux côtés du méchant Aizen, Orihime l'avait tout bonnement oublié, jusqu'à ce jour où elle a atterri aux côtés dudit méchant Aizen.

Elle a recommencé à parler avec Ichimaru, sans jamais dépasser le stade des banales discussions.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mise sous la garde de Grimmjow, un ami très proche d'Ichimaru.

Donc l'albinos fît rapidement irruption dans son quotidien, à grand renforts de railleries et de piques piques.

Et puis l'alcool aide dans toutes les relations, non ?

-Enfin bref, tu fais quoi ici princesse ?

-Orihime, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler princesse, imagine si un arrancar passe, t'imagines ma réputation ?

-Comme tu voudras mon chou.

-Tu sais quoi, je comptais t'aider à retrouver Grimmjow, lui faire la peau pour avoir osé t'enfermer et peut-être même trouver une solution au problème de la carotte géante qui s'est pointé, mais finalement je vais partir.

-T'es succeptible mon bichon dis donc.

Gin poussa un cri de frustration étouffé et partit en shunpo dans la direction d'où il venait.

Au bout de quelques sauts, son énorme sourire s'aggrandit encore plus.

Alors comme ça Grrr-chan et Hime était enfin passé à la vitesse supérieure hein ?

Il dégaina machinalement son zanpaktoh et repoussa quelques shinigamis sans s'arrêter de courir, des dizaines de plans diaboliquement tordus se bousculant dans sa tête.

Aucun de ses deux idiots préférés ne savaient qu'il les avait démasqués, et ça lui donnait un énorme avantage pour ses petits tours.

Il pouvait remercier son odorat surdéveloppé sinon il n'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué la légère odeur de Grimmjow dans le cou de l'humaine.

Un crissement d'épée s'entrechoquant se fit entendre et du vent souffla contre son visage.

En une demi-seconde il perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux vers son ventre.

Il y posa une main et la retira, rouge.

Elle était rouge, aussi rouge que ses yeux.

Il voulut justement les relever pour identifier son attaquant mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, il se sentit tomber et dans sa chute des milliers d'images s'entrechoquèrent, s'emmelèrent pour ne plus faire qu'un seul et unique tableau, une fresque avec à droite Rangiku et son sourire merveilleux et puis du noir, uniquement du noir, pendant un long moment, et enfin tout à droite quelques lumières, il reconnut la silouhette de Stark, Hallibel, Noitoira et Szayel certaines étaient plus fortes que d'autre, celles représentant Grimmjow et Orihime, il voulut s'en approcher, pas spécialement d'eux, uniquement de la fresque, se raccrocher à quelque chose, ne pas somber mais son corps entra à ce moment en contact avec le sol, s'enfonçant jusqu'à créer un cratère fumant.

Du sang sortit de sa bouche et sa main tomba sur le côté, puis ce fût le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques minutes plus tôt, du côté d'Orihime<strong>

Orihime sourit après son échange avec Gin et décida de chercher Kurosaki par elle-même.

Elle tourna le dos à l'albinos et courut vers l'entrée du palais, barrettes en main sans vraiment savoir contre qui s'en servir.

Devant elle Aizen partait dans un long discours avec Yamamoto sur quel thé était le mieux et combien cette guerre tombait mal et pile au moment de la récolte de thé.

Du coin de l'oeil elle remarqua Hallibel qui se tenait le bras, du sang s'écoulant contre sa jolie peau mate.

Elle envoya une de ses fées là-bas sans s'arrêter de courir avant de sentir un coup de vent contre sa joue.

Elle sentit un goût métallique lui monter dans la gorge et baissa les yeux vers son estomac où une épée était plantée.

La pièce commença à tourner autour d'elle et tout devint flou, elle se sentait s'enfoncer dans un nuage de coton confortable et les sons étouffés de combats lui arrivèrent sans qu'elle n'y prête attention.

Son corps refusait de bouger, sans doute un zanpaktoh aspirant l'énergie de ses adversaires ou bien enduit de poison.

Sa main droite qu'elle avait gardé serrée s'ouvrit lentement et le tintement métallique de ses barrettes tombant sur le sol résonna à ses oreilles.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur la présence de ses fées.

Aussitôt une vague impression de chaleur l'entoura, se renforçant de seconde en seconde.

Son bouclier l'enveloppa totalement au moment où le zanpaktoh planté dans son ventre se retira dans un juron.

Elle connaissait cette voix mais elle ne savait absolument plus d'où elle venait.

Le temps qu'elle rouvre les yeux, son attaquant était parti et Ichigo était devant elle, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Orihime le regarda un instant et se retourna, Hallibel et Stark se battaient côte à côte et ils eurent l'air soulagés qu'elle ait survécu mais ne firent aucun geste en sa direction.

Sûrement pour ne pas se déconcentrer et pour ne pas alerter Kurosaki, qui ne la croirait sûrement pas si elle lui disait que non les monsieurs avec les masques sont pas méchants en vrai, j'te jure ils sont adorables, un peu cons mais super gentils, au moins 5 étoiles au guide Michelin.

La voix du fameux Kurosaki la tira de ses pensées.

-Orihime, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé à tes vêtements ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Allez viens, on rentre à la Soul Society, c'est dangereux ici.

La rouquine se sentit vaguement irrité par tout ses propos, elle savait se défendre maintenant, et elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions merde, elle n'était pas une poupée ni faîte en sucre bordel !

Seulement voilà, si elle disait cash à Kurosaki ''Je ne suis pas une poupée en sucre'' il risquait de la prendre pour une folle et l'emmener de force au Gotei.

Vaut mieux jouer la comédie encore un peu.

-Tout va bien oui, ne t'en fais pas. On devrait aller à un endroit un peu plus sûr suis-moi.

Le cerveau d'Inoue tournait à plein régime.

C'est quoi ce bordel, comment s'en sortir ?

Un vieux souvenir lui vint souvent à l'esprit.

Elle avait quatre ans, et Tatsuki lui expliquait comment elle avait réglé le problème à un garçon qui l'avait frappé (en le frappant).

Battre le mal par le mal.

Un énorme sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et elle traina Ichigo jusqu'au laboratoire de Szayel.

Elle finit par sauter dans les bras du rouquin qui shunpota jusqu'au labo sous les indications d'Orihime.

Une fois arrivée dedans, elle ferma la porte et appuya sur presque tout les boutons, leviers et autres choses trainant dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un moment un écran géant apparût sur le plafond.

De cet écran sortirent un petit moustachu portant une salopette bleu, des gants blancs et une casquette rouge, immédiatement suivi de son sosie en vert.

Lui-même suivi par une pimbêche blonde en robe rose et des dizaines de champignons, tortues, tortues volantes et énorme tortue.

L'énorme tortue tout particulièrement avait l'air menaçante.

Sa voix fît trembler les murs lorsqu'elle demanda.

-Où est la sortie ?

Orihime se revit petite pleurant dans sa chambre, effrayée par les monstres et le noir.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et revinrent de nouveau à l'enorme tortue.

Une explosion arracha les murs du laboratoire.

-Et bien monsieur...

-Bowser.

-Hime, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Jaggerjack, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Inoue qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bowser, je suis ravie, moi c'est Orihime, la sortie vient d'apparaitre grâce au monsieur aux cheveux bleu là-bas. Faîtes attention à ne pas l'écraser, je l'aime plutôt bien moi.

L'immense et méchant Bowser toisa la petite humaine qui venait de lui parler et lui tapa dans la main avant d'attrapa la pimbêche blonde et de s'élancer vers la sortie, suivi par les deux moustachus qui sautaient tout les champignons sur leurs chemins.

Un vrai film porno, je vous jure trouvez leur une chambre !

Pourtant dans la tête de la rouquine, elle souriait béatement, ce qui contrastait nettement avec l'air dégouté sur son visage.

Elle venait d'high-fiver une tortue géante. Ça pète nan ?

Orihime détourna les yeux de ce spectacle et les planta vers Kurosaki, puis une POELE A FRIRE posée sur la table.

Son regard fit la navette entre les deux trois fois puis elle assomma le rouquin avec l'aide de la POELE A FRIRE.

-J'trouvais pas d'excuse. Toi par contre t'as intêret à en trouver une Grimmy.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça tu devais pas sortir !

-Il.. Prisonnière ?

-Une princesse à sauver, j'arrive !

Inoue regarda Ichigo qui tentait d'articuler quelques mots dans son état semi-comateux puis le plombier rouge qui avait l'air de venir la kidnapper pour son bien.

Elle attrapa sa poele à frire et frappa les deux étranges personnages à moustaches (bien que l'un soit innocent, la prudence est mère de sûreté) et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'arrancar.

-Je t'ai vu t'enfermer dans une pièce avec kurosaki, donc je suis venu.

Inoue tenta de cacher son sourire béat.

Grimmjow détourna les yeux et joua du bout du pied avec un débris trainant par là.

-Nan mais... Je... Pour battre la carotte quoi.

-De quelle carotte tu parles ?

-Kurosaki, ton roux est bien plus joli, moins carotte, plus... Rousse incendiaire.

-On fera nos études pour devenir coiffeurs plus tard, on en fait quoi de Kurosaki du coup ?

-Beeeeeen...

Ils s'assirent de nouveau en cercle à deux, donc face à face.

La dernière fois c'était pour déjouer un complot maintenant ils devaient le trouver.

Trentes minutes plus tard :

-Chuut, il se réveille, barre toi Grimmy !

-Huuuuungh.  
>-Kurosaki-kun, est-ce que ça va ?<p>

Inoue fit de son mieux pour paraître inquiète, même si au fond elle l'était un peu, ce qui facilitait la chose, par contre faire semblant d'être resté l'Orihime d'avant son voyage était plus dur.

-Oh, j'étais si inquiète, tu venais me parler et j'ai couru mais je te suis tombée dessus et ta tête a frappé le sol, oh et dans ma chute j'ai... Déchiré ma robe, d'où ce décolletée et ces jambes nues.

Étonnament le rouquin ne fit aucunes remarques et se releva difficilement.

-Enfin, toujours est-il kurosaki que cet endroit n'est pas sûr, je dois rester ici, j'ai un plan, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais tout va bien pour moi. Mais il faut que tu partes, et vite.

Si seulement elle avait vraiment un plan, mais elle avait passé les trentes minutes à taquiner Grimmjow et elle n'avait aucunes idées de quoi faire en ce moment-même.

Elle jeta un œil vers la fenêtre.

-Les shinigamis sont en train de repartir, tu ne peux pas t'échapper maintenant, ils te reconnaitraient.

Sauf si... Tu peux faire venir Shiro ?

Ichigo était encore trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que répondre ou protester se contenta de fermer les yeux et l'instant d'après, Orihime faisait face à Shirosaki.

-Coucou ma jolie, on a pas encore été présentés mais vu que tu fantasme sur mon roi depuis des années on peut sauter quelques étapes de notre relation, et si tu m'accompagnes derrière ces débris je pourrais même te sauter tout court.

-Est-ce que Kurosaki peut nous entendre ?

-Pourquoi t'aimerais ça ? T'as des penchants sexuels étranges mais bon, moi ça me va j'aime bie-

Une flamme dangereuse s'alluma au fond des yeux de la rouquine.

-Réponds juste.

Shiro déglutit.

-Non

-Bon, alors enchantée shiro, si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre remarque sexuelle je t'émascule.

-J'adore quand tu me domine.

Plus tard, ce même jour :

-Ouvre moi j'arrête pitié Orihime.

La rouquine ouvrit la porte du placard où elle avait enfermé l'hollow de Ichigo.

-Ça fait des heures que je suis là-dedans j'ai cru que je devenais fou !

Après cette phrase il partit dans un rire dément et se lécha les lèvres avec sa langue bleue.

-Tu étais dedans depuis très exactement dix secondes.

-Certes, mais avec une méthode de torture du moyen age les dix secondes sont longues.

-Techniquement ce n'est pas le supplice de la goutte puisqu'il est fait avec du lait là tout de suite et non pas de l'eau. Mais

-Techniquement nous sommes en juillet, mais je n'ai rien dit continue.

-Donc, voici le plan si Ichigo sort, il se fera repérer avec ses cheveux roux, donc tu sors, déguisé et tu n'attaques personne, tu passe ton chemin et tu sautes dans le premier passage que tu croise.

-Pourquoi mon déguisement c'est un tutu rose, je veux dire c'est pas très discret.

-Pour pas qu'Ulquiorra se sente seul, en plus tu m'as énervé.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi Ulquiorra est ici en tutu ?

-Pour t'accompagner, personne ne vient jamais chercher la petite bête quand on parle du cuatro.

-Mais en tutu ?

-Il a le droit de vouloir mettre des tutus non ?

-Dis-moi pour une pauvre humaine sans défense t'as pas l'air très apeurée, ni humaine, ni sans défense.

-Merci. Si Ichigo apprend un mot de tout ça le supplice de la goutte deviendra ton plus beau rêve.

Shiro déglutit une nouvelle fois puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de la rousse.

Elle devenait très intéressante.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Puis il se leva, suivi d'Ulquiorra et passa la porte.

Orihime s'autorisa un soupir et attendit quelques minutes avant d'emprunter le même chemin.

Espérons que Shiro soit pris pour Gin qui aurait perdu un de ses célèbres paris et se trimballerait en robe.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Gin, où est-il ?

* * *

><p><strong>Les scènes coupées d'avant la bataille<strong>

Aizen se retourna vers son loyal serviteur.

Tousen, ce brave homme qui le suivait depuis des années, aveuglement, sans mauvaises blagues. Sauf si ça vous fait rire, dans ce cas c'est une vraie blague.

Oui, Aizen voulait même plaire aux voix imaginaires qu'il n'entendait pas encore lorsqu'il racontait sa vie tel une voix-off.

Donc, Tousen, ce brave guerrier, son frère d'arme, son bras droit.

-Tousen ,tu es mon bras droit, or tu n'es pas là alors que j'ai besoin de toi, dois-je en conclure que je suis un manchot ?

-Aizen-sama, c'est drôle que vous parliez de ça, je suis justement en train de chatter avec ce pauvre jeune serveur manchot que j'ai rencontré sur la banquise. Il veut absolument que j'achète un livre de lois françaises.

-Je t'imaginais plus du genre à entretenir un long débat zen sur l'importance d'avoir des livres de lois de chaque pays en au moins une dizaine de langages différents.

-C'est stupide Aizen-sama, pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Et bien, pour commencer vous chatter avec un putain de manchot qui doit tomber sur son clavier puisque ses messages sont une suite de lettres incompréhensibles, alors plus rien ne m'étonnerait.

-Pourtant il dit très clairement qu'en France il est interdit d'appeler son cochon Napoléon.

-J'en suis ravi, maintenant pourrait-tu s'il te plait aller chercher mon thé. Tout. De. Suite.

Alors que Tousen allait se lever, une explosion fit trembler les murs du palais, les shinigamis attaquaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part dans une région paumé de France :<strong>

-Rooobeeeeeert, apporte le thé ici, un méchu l'a commandé, il le veut pret à être emporté à n'importe quel moment !

-Je le comprend Martha, ton thé est le meilleur de tout l'univers, allez, rentrons manger un petit peu avant, tu viens Napoléon ?

Un cochon dans un enclos non loin du couple releva la tête et s'avanca, répondant ainsi à son nom.

Instantanément deux hommes en costume noirs apparurent et se tournèrent vers le couple.

-C'est votre cochon ?

L'homme hocha la tête, la gorge trop sèche pour articuler un seul son.

-Il s'apele Napoléon ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-C'est illégal.

L'homme en costume de droite releva ses lunettes noires sur son nez et sortit un stylo qu'il approcha des yeux du cochon, il y eut un éclair puis il l'approcha du couple et fit de même.

-Votre cochon s'appelle Cochonnet, vous l'aimez et vous êtes heureux.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme de gauche avait mis le feu à la ferme et donc au thé, resté à l'intérieur.

Parce que oui, la police française est trop incroyable pour donner une simple amende.

Merde, ils ont le stylo de men in black, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent un peu.

Screugneugneu.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà, vous pouvez me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait à Gin !<p>

Mais vous vouliez le revoir, ben le revoilà

Je laisse à l'autre le soin de décider la suite, si il survit, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé (ou alors vu notre côté sadique vous pouvez aussi attendre des lustres avant d'avoir la réponse) etc...

Sinon je suis désolée j'ai pas réussi à caser tout vos défis comme je l'aurais voulu mais il y en avait beaucoup et ce chapitre est déjà super long !

Enfin voilà.

Les défis pour l'autre :

Rukia qui se fait péter la gueule par un Aragorn en mode badass(ça va finir par devenir un crossover LOTR/Bleach)

Et un lapin, oui un vrai lapin, déclamant la célèbre déclaration d'amour de "Harry rencontre Sally" à un personnage de ton choix(celle j'adore quand...) mais revisité à la sauce lapin


	10. Chapter 10

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (rien que ça ouais)_

_Encore une fois, l'autre nous a fait attendre, alors que moi je suis toujours à l'heure (Quoi ? Je vous monte contre elle ? Mais nooon enfin)_

_Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter mais j'ai sommeil, et puis je suis fatiguée, et je veux la suite de l'histoire donc je vais faire vite_

_J'étais en Laponie, j'ai dormi dans un igloo, c'était cool !_

_J'ai crié Kamoulox en cours de français, et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de reprendre le jeu du cap ou pas cap._

_Bref, toute ma ville me prend pour une folle_

_Bon, ça c'est un truc que personne ne pourra comprendre :_

_Margaux/Laurene (c'est lol, parce que c'est le nom de la fille qui a la même voix, bref) Tu es dégoutée de la fin du film, avoue !_

_Mais tout ça, on s'en fiche, parce que vous êtes là et que vous êtes troooop cool !_

_D'ailleurs, on se demandait, il y a des garçons lecteurs ici ?_

_(Oui, discrétion incroyable, quel tact)_

_Brrrref, passons aux réponses à vos reviews trop mignonnes :_

**_Naera Eldrin_**_ : *reprend Jared* on le loue, mais il reste à nous. Pour le retard, disons qu'on sera pas de celles qui te lanceront la première pierre. _

_Oooh, un cours de danse, avec ma sublime coordinatation mains/jambes, je sens que je vais gérer (en même temps, une chaussette n'a jamais été très douée pour la coordination tu me diras...) En réalité, on est sponsorisé par la croix-rouge, ils veulent que le bouche à bouche soit plus utilisée. Mais chut, c'est un secret. J'ai pas tué Gin ! J'ai laissé à Margaux le choix de le laisser vivre ou non. La POELE A FRIRE appartient à notre maître invétérée, Nekoo, mais elle nous la prêtera puisqu'elle ne donne pas signe de vie, elle n'a plus trop le choix ;) Un Shiro FARPAIT ? Oh, fallait pas enfin, on va rougir, et c'est mauvais pour ma laine ça ! Tu aimes les moutons ?_

_ELLE AIME LES MOUTONS !_

_Alex, viens ici, tu vois je t'avais dit qu'un jour ou l'autre je trouverais quelqu'un aimant Mouton, alors tu le laisses tranquille ce pauvre enfant !_

_(Bon, si tu ne lis pas mon autre fic, Il faut buter les patates, tu risques de ne pas comprendre, mais j'ai créé un OC s'appelant Mouton, et le pauvre s'en prend toujours plein la tête)_

_Bref, on t'adore, toi et tes longues reviews qui nous obligent à faire de longues réponses_

**_Cauliotteuh_**_ : C'est trop gentil, et tu remarqueras que la belle et l'espada est posté par l'autre ;)_

**_Roussette_**_ : C'est super gentil. Ma foi, pour Hollande Ayrault et leur danse, il faudra lire le chapitre, je ne sais pas si l'autre a réussi à tout faire, elle n'a pas mon talent après to#SBAAAAAAAAF# Aaaie, mais l'humour vous connaissez ?_

_Toi aussi t'aimes pas Rukia, et donc tu voudrais qu'Hollande et Ayrault dansent pour célébrer la tarte qu'elle s'est prise ? :)_

_Bisous de la chaussette volante 100% pure laine_

**_Melusine_**_ : Yep, t'es trop fooorte ! Aaah, tes défis sont énormes, j'espère que l'autre les as casé !_

_Et lâche ce bazooka, oublie pas que moi j'ai une fic qui s'apelle il faut buter les patates alors ton bazooka j'en fais de la purée (c'est drôle, parce que patate écrasée ça fait purée, hihi, j'aurais aussi pu dire j'en fais qu'un bouchée, et ça aurait été drôle aussi, hihi, je suis drôle en fait #SBAAAF# Oh mon dieu, faut vraiment que je dorme) Enfin, bref, merci pour la review Melu et à bientôt petit Merlu !_

_EEEEET PASSONS AU CHAPIIITRE !_

* * *

><p><strong>Toutes façons, on va bientôt retourner sur Mars !<strong>

Orihime sentit un battement doux sous son oreille et une matière douce au contact de sa peau. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit un Grimmjow qui la regardait tendrement. De la main qui lui restait, il caressait le dos nu de la rouquine et son maudit cerveau tournait à plein régime. L'humaine se releva et l'embrassa doucement. Quel bonheur de se réveiller tous les matins depuis trois semaines dans les bras de son Arrancar.

« Grr-chan ?

- Mmh ?

- Est-ce que les Arrancars ont des sentiments ? »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, encore cette maudite question ! Une nouvelle fois, son cerveau répondit plus vite.

« Orihime, c'est que de l'attirance sexuelle ! »

Elle se leva, s'entoura du drap et partit en claquant la porte, laissant un ex-Sexta nu comme un ver.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! » hurla-t-il.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de continuer à exaspérer, Szayel venait d'entrer et lorgnait sur son corps parfait, des idées de plans à trois dansants dans sa tête de savant fou lubrique. Genre, vraiment lubrique !

* * *

><p>Ichigo soupira. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Hueco Mondo, il y a trois semaines, il ne faisait que penser à Orihime. A vrai dire, l'état de ses habits pendant la bataille ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, mais c'était le comportement suspect de la rousse qui l'avait alerté. Lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet avec son hollow, ce dernier avait frissonné d'effroi et lui avait proposé une crêpe bretonne faîte avec amour par un prof de philosophie français qui enseignait en Allemagne. Si, ça existe, vous me croyez pas ?<p>

Bref. Le rouquin marchait le front soucieux quand il buta contre un buste. Il releva le nez, irrité, mais se transforma en statue de marbre instantanément. Devant lui se dressait un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Il était très grand et portait sur son visage les marques de la noblesse et de la dignité. Derrière lui, une horde de groupies en chaleur poussaient des petits cris aigus.

« Excusez-moi, mon jeune ami, mais j'ai été emmené ici pour chercher deux de mes fidèles amis, un elfe et un hobbit. Sauriez-vous me conduire à eux ? »

Ichigo affirma par un vigoureux signe de tête. Il avait failli oublier les deux casses-cou- casses-bonbons qui l'empêchaient de « pécho » (comme disait un stroumpf) depuis quelques temps. Le beau Legolas –dégueulasse, ouais !- et le tendre Frodon –emmerdeur, surtout !-. Même Rukia s'était éloigné de la fraise ! La frigide, insensible et colérique Rukia ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de celle-là, elle faisait partie des groupies en furie du premier rang et elle était accompagnée de la Capitaine-qui-fait-peur et de Matsumoto qui lui chuchotait des trucs, apparemment, pas très catholiques.

« Aller, Rukia ! C'est pas parce qu'il est beau, grand, fort et intelligent qu'il va t'envoyer bouler ! »

La vice-capitaine la poussa fermement en avant et la brunette tomba sur l'inconnu qui tomba sur Ichigo qui s'enfonça de quelques mètres dans un saladier géant plein de chantilly. Parce que, voyez-vous, les Shinigamis s'étaient mis en tête de battre le record du monde de préparation de chantilly. Revenons-en à nos moutons.

« Mademoiselle, vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Euh, euh, euuuh… Votre numér- votre nom, j'aimerai savoir votre nom.

- Aragorn. »

Envoûtée par le sourire charmeur du beau brun, elle retourna dans la foule, mais Ran lui mit un paquet d'Oreos entourés de chocolat blanc dans les mains et la renvoya sur le beau brun. Il se retourna à nouveau, un peu ennuyé.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous avez faim ? Voici des spécialités du monde des hu-

- Non, merci. »

Et il continua à avancer, passablement énervé. Ichigo, préoccupé à enlever la chantilly à la saucisse alsacienne, communément appelée « knack », de son uniforme, eu envie de se faire petit, très petit lorsqu'il sentit le courant d'air glacé qui émanait de derrière lui. Même Ulquiorra était plus avenant ! Tout à coup, le beau brun passa devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Legolas ! Frodon !

- Aragorn ! »

Les trois amis se sautèrent dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver.

« Nous allons pouvoir retourner à notre quête ! »

Cependant, Matsumoto et Rukia n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser partir deux beaux gosses sans leur avoir mis le grappin dessus. La rousse exposa son nouveau plan à la sœur du piquet de glace et la poussa en avant. Rukia s'avança sans se faire voir et pinça tendrement le derrière affriolant du brun. Il se retourna, hors de lui, foutu une tarte (non, pas une tarte aux pommes) digne de ce nom à la Shinigami et l'attrapa par le cou.

« NON, MAIS TU VAS ENCORE ME FAIRE CHI- BRAIRE LONGTEMPS ?! MEUF, JE SUIS FIANCÉ ! ALORS ? TOI ET TES PETITES COPINES, VOUS ALLEZ CHERCHER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE POUR VOUS FAIRE SAUTER, OKAY ? Tiens, le rouquin, là, il est en manque, vous avez qu'à aller louer une chambre pour une heure ou deux et assouvir vos envies primitives ! »

Alors que toute personne rationnelle et ayant une conscience serait partie en courant, Rukia, elle, resta en extase devant le brun qui partait pour rejoindre son monde. Elle se releva et prit Aragorn de vitesse en se plantant devant lui avec un sourire de retardée mentale.

« JE VAIS LA TUEEEEEER ! »

Il dégaina son épée et engagea un combat sans merci devant les Shinigamis qui s'empressaient d'aller chercher de la chantilly. Matsumoto alla chercher une enveloppe corporelle aussi vite que son immense poitrine lui permettait. Elle en trouva une, certes elle était vieille et certes, ce n'était pas celle d'un humain, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Rukia ! Ici ! »

La brunette, déjà pleine d'ecchymoses après seulement quelques minutes de combat, s'engouffra dans l'enveloppe et passa le passage. Elle comprit sa bêtise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'Hueco Mondo.

* * *

><p>Orihime soupira en essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de Grimmjow qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il ne disait rien, mais elle savait que si elle sortait, il allait lui sauter dessus et lui faire oublier le comment du pourquoi elle le boudait. Elle regarda les deux capitaines en face d'elle. L'albinos et l'ébène. Gin avait été blessé par Byakuya qui avait été touché par une sorcière, sortie de nulle part et armée d'un bazooka à pomme de terre. Enfin bref, elle se retrouvait avec deux blessés à l'article de la mort, mais qui ne devaient en aucun cas mourir, sinon une armée de groupies en deuil et folles à l'idée que les auteures de cette fic' aient tué deux beaux gosses, débarqueraient à l'Hueco Mondo pour détruire tout ce qu'elles trouveraient et feraient un sacrifice hollowien pour ressusciter leurs chéris d'amour. La rouquine frissonna à cette idée et redoubla d'efforts pour trouver une solution. Soudain, elle tapa dans son poing et ouvrit la porte, oubliant la présence de Grimmjow qui lui sauta dessus.<p>

« S't'euuuuu plaît ! Pas de grève !

- De grève de quoi ?

- Bah, de tu sais quoi…

- Ah, çaaa ! Non, t'inquiète, ça risque pas. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, il n'avait même pas pu utiliser sa nouvelle technique ultra secrète pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras et arrête de lui faire la gueule. Bon, elle lui reparlait, c'était pas mal… Sauf que ça sentait le fromage râpé à des kilomètres pour son plan machiavélique où ils auraient fini accessoirement au pieu. Il eut une soudaine envie d'aller se pendre dans les appartements de Tousen avec du papier toilette.

« J'ai besoin de toi.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon sucre d'orge !

- Il me faudrait-

- Menottes ? Combinaison en caoutchouc ? Cravache ? »

Elle rougit aux images qui lui traversaient la tête, mais la secoua.

« Une machine à faire du pop-corn radioactif.

- Tu veux pas quelque chose de plus compliqué à trouver, non ?

- Nan, pour l'instant, ça ira. »

* * *

><p>Grimmjow grogna, il détestait aller sur Terre, mais il détestait encore plus aller en France. Sérieux, les humains étaient bizarres, mais les Français étaient les pires ! Quoi ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des hommes qui aiment manger du lait moisi qu'ils appellent « fromage » et faire du vélo avec un béret ridicule sous un monument méga moche en ferraille qui date de Mathusalem ? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils râlent pour un oui ou pour un non ! Et, bien évidemment, la seule machine à faire du pop-corn radioactif se trouvait dans ce maudit pays ! Il rentra sa main dans la poche et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvaient une multitude de drapeaux nationaux. Les gendarmes ne le virent pas, ils étaient trop occupés à se plaindre que l'ancienne Première Dame était nettement plus sexy que l'actuelle. Grimmjow fit la moue, ils n'avaient jamais vu la créature qui partageait son lit. Il eut un sourire lascif, il allait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qui était le patron dans leur couple. Si on peut appeler ça un couple ! Cerveau, ta gueule ! Le GPS que lui avait donné Szayel l'emmena vers un bureau et il tendit l'oreille.<p>

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe ?_

La musique était forte, les paroles débiles. Nouveau point négatif pour ce pays de fous. Grimmjow entra et découvrit deux hommes en costards qui dansaient un truc bizarre, une parodie de la monte à cheval peut-être ?

« Euuh, vous faîtes quoi, là ?

- On essaye de faire le Gangnam Style sur Call me maybe, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, vous êtes quoi ?

- Lui, c'est Jean-Marc, c'est mon Premier ministre et moi, c'est François. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- La machine à pop-corn radioactif.

- Dans le placard, au fond à droite, à côté de Ségolène. »

Grimmjow s'empara de la machine, dit bonjour à la dame et repartit, mais avant il demanda pourquoi les deux hommes à la tête de l'Etat dansaient ridiculement.

« Vous êtes pas au courant ?

- Rukia Kuchiki s'est fait tabasser par Aragorn !

- Ah, d'accord ! »

Et la porte claqua derrière le bleuté. En ouvrant son Garganta, il découvrit un chat avec un corps en biscuit rose qui chiait un arc-en-ciel en chantant toujours la même chose. Immédiatement, Grimmjow sentit ses instincts primitifs prendre le dessus.

« Hé, chaton !

- Nyan ?

- Tu te crois le plus mignon, ici ?

- Nyan nyan !

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! »

Et ils s'engagèrent dans un combat félin sans merci, c'est-à-dire à qui aurait le plus de vues sur Youtube. Cela aurait pu durer des années, mais Ulquiorra arriva, prit Grimmjow par la peau du cou et le ramena à une Orihime très en colère. Son visage était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Presque. Elle lui arracha la machine des mains et avec un peu de chance, il aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de la rouquine. Quand il disait que ça sentait le fromage râpé à des kilomètres !

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je dansais le Gangnam Style avec Hollande et Ayrault. »

Elle le regarda, sceptique.

« Tu quoi ? »

Okay, elle ne le croyait pas. Il était dans la mouïse ! Il prit un air coupable avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Je faisais un concours stupide avec un chat stupide.

- J't'en foutrais du chat !

- Miaou ? »

Orihime brancha la machine en sifflotant pendant que Grimmjow gisait dans un coin en regardant les étoiles qui dansaient au-dessus de sa tête. Elle prépara un peu de pop-corn et l'enfonça dans la bouche des deux blessés en espérant pour sa vie que cela fonctionne. Une explosion rose et turquoise l'envoya bouler à côté de son Arrancar. Lorsque la fumée qui sentait la fraise disparut, ils aperçurent qu'à la place de Byakuya se trouvait un lapin noir qui remuait son museau mignon. Il partit en courant quand Gin essaya de l'attraper.

« Gin ? »

Le capitaine releva le nez et regarda Orihime avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle voulut lui toucher l'épaule, mais il se leva et disparut dans les ténèbres en imitant la vache.

« Je crois que t'as fait une boulette.

- Oh, ta gueule, toi ! »

Grimmjow sourit, il l'avait vraiment bien éduquée.

* * *

><p>Byakuya sautillait, maugréant toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait.<p>

« Bande d'insectes, moisissures du diable, vers velus ! Bousiers ! »

Cependant, il sentait au fond de lui des besoins étranges, notamment celui de perpétuer son espèce avec n'importe quelle femelle. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait être le seul lapin du coin, mais son instinct ne lui disait de se livrer à de telles connivences avec une lapine… Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il croisa un mouton. Ou plutôt, un mouton femelle ! Ses oreilles vibrèrent de joie. Il rattrapa la sublime créature. Enfin, sublime si on enlevait les croutes dans sa laine poussiéreuse, les verrues sur le museau, les yeux qui louchaient et les pattes tordues. Il se planta devant elle et éclaircit sa voix avec désinvolture.

« J'adore que tu aies les naseaux qui coulent quand il fait 22°, j'adore que tu mettes une heure et demi pour choisir un bout de pelouse, j'adore la petite ride que tu as là quand tu me regarde comme si j'étais un dingue. J'adore qu'après avoir passé la journée avec toi j'ai les poils tout parfumés par ton odeur et j'adore que tu sois la dernière personne à laquelle j'ai envie de parler avant de me cacher au fond d'un trou pour pas qu'un renard me bouffe. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis seul et que c'est la saint sylvestre. Si je suis la moi ce soir, c'est parce que quand on se rend compte qu'on veut passer le reste de ses jours avec une brebis, faut pas traîner les pieds, il faut se lancer aussitôt que possible.

- Sauf qu'on est pas la saint-sylvestre. On est en août ! »

Le lapin regarda la brebis. La brebis regarda le lapin. Un courant électrique passa entre eux, tel un coup de foudre.

« Byakuya ?

- Rukia ? »

Un coup de foudre au sens véritable du terme, pas le coup de foudre amoureux. On va quand même pas mettre de l'inceste dans cette fic !

Rukia sortit de l'enveloppe de la brebis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec un mec en mode badass. Et toi ?

- Une femme m'a buté avec des patates. Et l'humaine m'a « soigné » si je puis dire.

- Dur. »

Tout à coup, il y eu une grande explosion (again) et Ichigo apparût.

« Rukia ? Ruuuuki- FBEHHETHRTHR ! »

Le visage du rouquin se déforma et il laissa sa place à Shiro qui avait apparemment oublié la torture de la goutte de lait. La Shinigami ouvrit des yeux ronds et Ulquiorra, déguisé en Chapelier fou attrapa un Byakuya qui venait de découvrir qu'il avait failli se taper sa sœur à cause de ses instincts de lapin. Le brun s'arrêta, il plongea sa main dans le pelage noir et un sourire débile étira ses zygomatiques.

« Tout douuuuux ! »

Byakuya laissa tomber ses oreilles, dans quel bazar venait-il de tomber…

« Help ? »

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, armé d'un paquet de bonbons au saké, arpentait le palais avec Orihime.<p>

« Gin ? Petit petit petit ! »

La rouquine fit claquer sa langue, comme pour appeler un chien.

« Nan, mais laisse tomber, s'il a trouvé Ichigo, on est perdu.

- A mon avis, c'est plutôt Shiro qu'il va rencontrer.

- Ouais, bah c'est pas mieux. »

Ils frissonnèrent au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

***Flash-back***

Orihime se creusait les méninges, pourquoi son remède n'avait pas marché ? Enfin, si, il avait marché, les deux beaux gosses n'étaient plus à l'article de la mort.

« Au lieu de venir nous tuer parce qu'ils sont morts, elles vont venir nous massacrer parce qu'un est un lapin et l'autre est taré…

- Au pire, on peut aller se planquer dans un placard qui pue.

- T'en a d'autres des idées comme ça ? »

Grimmjow n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Ichigo fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Rukia ?

- Non.

- Un mouton, alors ?

- Non plus. »

Ichigo réfléchit et les deux amants se regardèrent. Grimmjow s'approcha de la rouquine pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

« Il est débile ou crétin ?

- Je pencherai pour la seconde option. »

Ichigo les regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il était épié avec des yeux curieux. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'autre, il devait ramener deux personnes, non ? Rukia et… ? A l'intérieur de lui, sans qu'il le sache, Shiro faisait son maximum pour barrer le nom d'Orihime. Pas qu'il avait la trouille, mais le souvenir du lait l'empêcher de dormir sans sa peluche, alors il faisait tout pour qu'elle n'ait rien à lui reproché… Le rouquin vit tout à coup les pop-corn frais, en prit une poignée, les avala et sortit avec un signe de la main.

« On est dans la merde.

- Pire. »

***Fin du flash-back***

Grimmjow se releva et se planta devant Orihime qui regardait sous une pièce de monnaie.

« Hime, tu sais depuis ce matin…

- C'est pas le moment. »

Il voulut riposter quand ils entendirent une déflagration au bout du couloir. Ils se mirent à courir.

* * *

><p>Shiro n'avait pas suivi Ulquiorra et le lapin, il ne jeta aucun regard à Rukia. Son attention était dirigée vers un esprit aussi dérangé que le sien. Un homme albinos lui faisait coucou de la main. Il alla le rejoindre et ils se saluèrent en se cognant la tête.<p>

« Shiro. Toi ?

- Gin. Corn-pop ? »

Le hollow tira sa langue bleue et les deux fous partirent en courant sur les mains. Ils arrivèrent là où se trouvait la machine, ils la remplirent à ras-bord et la mirent en marche. La machine commença à cracher des tonnes et des tonnes de pop-corn sucré, pendant que les deux handicapés du cerveau faisaient la danse du sirop d'érable pour mettre un peu plus de goût.

* * *

><p>« On les a ratés !<p>

- Merci pour cette remarque très pertinente ! »

Orihime et Grimmjow inspectaient la pièce pendant que Rukia se balançait d'avant en arrière, sa faculté mentale avait perdu toute capacité à fonctionner. Ulquiorra, le visage barré par un grand sourire psychopathe et les doigts toujours occupé à caresser le pelage de Byakuya, les rejoignit alors qu'ils étaient affalés dans un canapé. Sans espoir.

« Salut Ulquiqui.

- Tout douuuux !

- Tu crois qu'il sait où sont les deux tarés ?

- Je crois que là, il sait même plus comment il s'appelle. »

Byakuya croisa les pattes, ennuyé et horrifié de voir sa sœur dans cet état (mais faut pas le dire).

« Je crois qu'ils sont partis vers la pièce maudite. »

Orihime blêmit, il fallait qu'ils y aillent et vite ! Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard, ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre le grondement d'une avalanche et ce fut le tsunami de pop-corn qui inonda le palais. Au milieu, deux débiles s'étiraient le visage dans tous les sens. On apprit bien plus tard que ce n'était qu'un concours de sourire le plus flippant. Et donc, on comprit pourquoi Byakuya était resté un lapin, malgré le remède implacable d'Aizen. Trop traumatisé pour guérir.

Car ce fut le moment où le grand méchant méchu se décida à intervenir. Il s'arma de courage, repeigna sa mèche et nagea dans la mer de pop-corn pour rejoindre le groupe qui essayait de ne pas mourir de peur face au « sourire » de Gin, grand gagnant du concours.

« Mes chers amis, je vous invite à regarder dans cette direction et profitez du spectacle !

- Faut vraiment que je le fasse ?

- Mon chou, t'as perdu ton pari à la conférence des grands-méchants-qui-domineront-un-jour-le-monde-mais-pas-demain-y-a-grasse-matinée, alors oui. »

Un rideau s'ouvrit, un faisceau de lumière illumina la scène et le dos blême d'un homme, ou d'un cadavre, et la musique s'alluma. L'homme se retourna et entama sa chorégraphie.

Sauf qu'il était seulement couvert d'un string vert à paillettes.

Sauf qu'il était répugnant.

Sauf qu'il n'était personne d'autre que Voldemort déguisé en drag-queen.

Rukia faillit se noyer, Orihime oublia pourquoi elle faisait la tête à Grimmjow qui, lui, veanit de découvrir que oui, il avait peur et que donc, oui, il avait des sentiments, Shiro laissa sa place à Ichigo en hurlant, Gin perdit vite son sourire dément en retrouvant son cerveau sous un meuble et Byakuya eu envie de se laver les yeux à l'eau de Javel.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le pop-corn disparut, avalé par un Goinfrex oublié par Sacha. Ichigo aida Rukia à se relever, pendant qu'Aizen partait avec son meilleur ami. Gin ouvrit un Garganta pour que les Shinigamis repartent dans leurs mondes, mais le rouquin se retourna vers Orihime.

« Tu viens ? Je te ramène à la maison. »

L'humaine pâlit. Aucune tortue géante à l'horizon… Dommage. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir la poêle à frire, mais Grimmjow lui prit le poignet.

« Hime ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que les arrancars ont des sentiments. »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre, il l'avait attirée contre lui et lui expliquait à sa manière ce que cela signifiait. Devant le baiser fougueux, Ichigo laissa sa mâchoire dire bonjour au sol et ne se rendit pas compte que Gin le poussait dans le Garganta avec un grand sourire. Il reprit ses esprit en arrivant à la Soul Society.

« On aurait pas oublier quelqu'un ?

- T'as bien vu qu'elle voulait rester là-bas !

- Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre, banane. »

Effectivement, dans une chambre luxueuse de l'Hueco Mondo, un lapin traumatisé appelait silencieusement à l'aide.

« Tout douuuux ! »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>

_J'AI REUSSI A CASER TOUS LES DEFIS ! (et j'ai pas laisser Gin mourir, je suis trop gentille…)_

_Et franchement, ils étaient compliqués, mais géniaux ! Bwahahaha ! Je vous adore ! _

_Un bisou baveux à celle/celui qui trouve la référence aux Guignols_

_La Folle, je m'appelle pas Laurène xD Et oui, je suis dégoutée de la fin du film T.T Trop triste (ma mère a quand même dit que le gars ressemblait à Leonardo DiCaprio…)_

_Et re-oui, j'ai posté La Belle et l'Espada ;) _

_Brefouille, mes défis : _

- _Nicolas Hulot qui vient faire un speech sur le dérèglement climatique à l'Hueco Mondo parce qu'il neige en août_

- _Anakin Skywalker, ressuscité par Orihime pour qu'il fasse un bras à Grimminou_

_CHERS LECTEURS, JE VOUS INCITE A LAISSER ENCORE UNE FOIS PLEINS DE REVIEWS ET DE DEFIS AUSSI TORDUS LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES :D_


End file.
